<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colors by Texuga2005</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494993">Colors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texuga2005/pseuds/Texuga2005'>Texuga2005</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yandere Simulator (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mad Scientists, Post-High School, Shounen-ai, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Triggers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texuga2005/pseuds/Texuga2005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geiju Tsuka é um homem misterioso e solitário. Atuando como pintor, todo dia ele vai a mesma praça e expõe seus quadros, no entanto, pela sua natureza discreta e antissocial, acaba nunca chamando muita atenção para conseguir vendê-los. Até que um dia aparece Kaga Kusha, um cientista perdido que de uma vez só compra tudo o que ele tinha. Ele era excêntrico e desagradável, mas parecia fazer de tudo para agradar a pessoa querida.</p><p>Dia após dia eles passam a se encontrar, ele quer presenteá-la todos os dias. E, assim, aquela pessoa excêntrica e desagradável passa a ser a responsável por deixar a vida de Geiju um pouco menos monótona e solitária.</p><p>| kaga x geiju | angst? | sci-fi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaga Kusha/Geiju Tsuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era fascinante a forma como tudo parecia querer conspirar para que aquele fim de tarde ficasse ainda mais belo que, na primavera, já costumava sempre ser.</p><p>Folhas multicoloridas, uma vez que libertas dos galhos que as mantinham presas, despencavam gentilmente das árvores, e assim, coloriam o azul celeste com vívidos tons de marrom, verde, vermelho, e amarelo; as mesmas cores que também se mostravam presentes nos pomares, e nas flores espalhadas em canteiros, do imenso jardim que envolvia uma distraída e sozinha criatura alada.</p><p>As cigarras cantavam tão alto ao fundo, que pareciam querer chamar pelo sol que já se foi e desde então ficou escondido entre as montanhas, deixando que seu brilho, dourado como o ouro, continuasse resplandecendo até o momento que tão formidável astro teria que desaparecer por completo, fazenprevalecer a escuridão enigmática da noite que estava se aproximando.</p><p>A natureza é, sem dúvidas, um tipo de arte surreal, perfeita; como um quadro que só um artista tão caprichoso como Geiju Tsuka teria a capacidade de pintar. </p><p>Uma grande pena era que, poucos dos apressados que transitavam freneticamente pela pequena pracinha, tinham algum tempo livre para poderem apreciá-la.</p><p>E talvez nem o próprio Geiju  isso fazia.</p><p>Somente alguns dos curiosos paravam ali vez ou outra para admirar alguma das obras expostas nos cavaletes pelo singelo artista anônimo.</p><p>No entanto, ninguém parecia estar realmente interessado em levar alguma delas para casa; eles limitavam-se apenas a sorrir, e no máximo dizer algumas palavras de elogio, indo embora logo em seguida e deixando para trás o rapaz de cabelos carmim e pele sardenta com suas frustrações.</p><p>O céu nunca pareceu tão cinza. </p><p>Longe da realidade dos quadros, o mundo que podia chamar de verdadeiro estava frio, escuro, e parcialmente incolor. O Japão enfrentava um inverno rigoroso, havia dias que parecia que a neve estava disposta a congelar qualquer pobre infeliz que passasse por ela.</p><p>E, aparentemente, um desses dias estava sendo hoje.</p><p>Tsuka tinha a certeza de que se não estivesse devidamente agasalhado com touca, luvas, e um macio cachecol vermelho envolvendo seu pescoço, já teria morrido ali mesmo de frio. </p><p>Certa vez o vento soprou com tanta força, que o artista sentiu necessidade de abraçar seus próprios braços para que pudesse se aquecer ainda mais. E assim fez. Ergueu o pescoço; olhos observando com atenção a nebulosidade do céu.</p><p>O pôr do sol, nessas condições climáticas, era algo quase impossível de se perceber a olho nu — levando em consideração que as lentes de seus óculos antiquados foram parcialmente embaçadas pela umidade do ar —, mas Tsuka sabia que ele estava ali; era muito tarde e não demoraria nada para anoitecer.</p><p>E ele tinha de voltar para a casa antes disso.</p><p>Antes de começar a recolher os quadros expostos — que apresentavam a mesma quantidade de quando trouxera hoje mais cedo. —, Geiju tirou os óculos do rosto pela armação azul e o segurou nas mãos. Apanhou do bolso das jeans um paninho branco, e se pôs a limpar as lentes sujas que já estavam o deixando incomodado.</p><p>Nesse momento, ouviu passos se aproximando dele. Não sentia vontade de olhar. Era só mais algum curioso ali de passagem, ele instantaneamente pensou.</p><p>Aleatoriamente, esse “curioso” soltou um pigarro. E bem alto.</p><p>Geiju teve que se contradizer.</p><p>Contragosto, ele roboticamente desviou a atenção do que segurava, podendo assim olhar diretamente para aquela figura que sua visão, com sabe-se lá quantos graus de miopia, não conseguiu focalizar um rosto. </p><p>Tudo que sua córnea refletia parecia tão borrado quanto algum tipo de pintura à óleo.</p><p>Somente foi quando encaixou de novo os óculos na ponta do nariz, que pôde olhar com nitidez para o homem de jaleco e cabelos extremamente bagunçados parado a sua frente, reparando detalhes novos como possuir um aparelho peculiar no olho esquerdo que ainda não pôde identificar.</p><p>Só sabia que, de qualquer modo, era um tanto quanto… chamativo.</p><p>Assim como a pessoa toda em si.</p><p>Depois de olhá-lo com apatia por mais alguns segundos ao aguardo de uma resposta, ele lhe mostrou as costas de uma forma pouco elegante, somado à uma fala grosseira disfarçada num tão suave que fazia da própria existência dele um paradoxo. </p><p>— Volte depois se quiser olhar. — surpreendentemente, Tsuka foi o primeiro a dizer algo, e preferia que fosse o último também. Detestava diálogos.</p><p>O outro rapaz, como se estivesse completamente alheio às poucas palavras ditas por aquele ruivo aparentemente rude, pôs no chão duas sacolas de papelão que pareciam ser incrivelmente pesadas para alguém com um físico tão fracote sair por aí carregando.</p><p>Ao julgar pela situação e os trajes dele, parecia tratar-se de um cientista que se perdeu no caminho tentando fazer uma rota diferente quando voltava do laboratório. E no momento que teve as mãos enluvadas livres de todo o peso, ele as descansou no queixo em posição pensativa.</p><p>Por que aquele cara ainda estava ali?! Espantado, o artista se viu obrigado a virar-se de novo para aquela figura desconhecida que parecia ser um pouquinho mais insistente do que era considerado normal.</p><p>Nesse momento, os olhos verdes e os azuis inconvenientemente, na opinião de um deles, se encontraram.</p><p>Geiju não esboçou nenhuma reação, já o dono dos orbes azuis mostrou um sorriso tão largo que toda sua carga dentária incrivelmente branca ficou em exibição.</p><p>—  Quanto devo pagá-lo por todos eles?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Azul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O dia acabara de nascer e a impressão que dava era que aquelas aves saíram de seus ninhos juntamente com o próprio sol, e o chilherado harmônico produzido em sincronia, era um despertador até que agradável de se ouvir na opinião do rapaz que fora acordado com ele vibrando a todo vapor em suas janelas de vidro como sempre, fazendo com que as cortinas brancas voassem obedecendo o mesmo ritmo. Ou talvez, ele só estivesse acostumado com a melodia diária.</p><p>A rotina fazia Geiju somente se acostumar com as coisas.</p><p>Coçando com as pontas dos dedos as pálpebras pesadas pela inseparável fadiga, sentou-se naquele sofá de estampa desgastada que essa noite te servira como uma cama improvisada. Sua cabeça doía. A luz solar acertava em cheio o rosto meio pálido contrastando com o vívido ruivo caindo sobre sua fisionomia, fazendo seus orbes desavisados arderem pelo contato.</p><p>A primeira coisa que pensou alto foi um “que horas são?” que, honestamente, não poderia ter saído mais arrastado. </p><p>Secundariamente,  ele questiona à si mesmo sobre onde diabos estaria agora porque aquele definitivamente não era o seu quarto. Felizmente, quando o efeito grogue do sono passou e as tão sem graças paredes de cor neutra não pareciam mais girar ao seu eixo, finalmente um pingo de consciência retornou à sua mente; a esse momento, seus olhos lhe mostravam que tinha ainda pela frente preocupações muito maiores.</p><p>Qualquer pessoa desavisada que entrasse agora na casa, provavelmente diria que um terrível furacão passou por ela sem catar seus rastros de destruição; pincéis estavam esparramados pelo carpete escuro que revestia uma parte do piso; além dos vários tons de tinta impregnados que Tsuka ainda sofreria tentando tirar. Devia ter pegado no sono sem nem mesmo perceber enquanto desenhava. Os esboços perdidos em papéis amassados também eram vistos por todas as partes não o deixariam mentir.</p><p>Teve uma péssima noite de sono.</p><p>Na hora de se levantar para calçar seus chinelos esparramados no meio daquela bagunça feita no chão, Geiju Tsuka sentiu os efeitos disso pesando em suas costas como chumbo. Da próxima vez, ele pensaria duas ou mais vezes antes de sacrificar preciosas horas de sono tentando produzir algo.</p><p>Já de pé, Geiju entortou um pouco o pescoço em sentido diagonal massageando suavemente a parte dolorida, a fim de amenizar aquela sensação incômoda que tanto o irritava. Funcionou um pouco, de fato. Ele volta a sua posição inicial e, enquanto organizava de novo a sala não muito extensa que fazia divisa com a cozinha, riu internamente da pergunta que há pouco fizera. </p><p>Uma risada venenosamente sarcástica.</p><p>“Que horas são…” Ele repetiu consigo mesmo, sua voz ainda estava um tanto embargada pelo sono Mas… parecia ter algo a mais naquele tom monótono.  </p><p>Talvez… decepção?</p><p>“Como se alguém fosse responder.” </p><p>Talvez.</p><p>Foi sem nenhum aviso prévio. Seus lábios simplesmente pararam de se curvar em um sorriso amargurado, permitindo que sua habitual fisionomia de tédio retornasse. Geiju seguiu com ela até chegar no banheiro, e provavelmente, não a tiraria do rosto pelo resto do dia.</p><p>Ao adentrar o cômodo, pequeno e apertado, o artista se despiu de um pijama simples e tomou um banho quente. Ele adorava coisas quentes. Principalmente no inverno, quando elas se tornavam uma necessidade imprescindível. Para se aquecer, colocou suas roupas mais grossas. Higienizou-se e rumou até a cozinha ouvindo os roncos da sua barriga reclamar.</p><p>Sem demonstrar a urgência que tinha para comer algo, o Tsuka parou em frente a geladeira e a abriu; tudo com uma calma invejável. Apanhou de dentro apenas uma maçã e pensou em uma latinha de suco, mas no fim preferiu coar um café que poderia tomar junto as vitaminas diárias sem dar muito gosto.</p><p>Por uma sorte não casual, nesse mês, se comparado aos outros, ela estava bastante cheia. Graças às vendas passadas, ele teve a felicidade de além de pagar muitas contas, comprar uma boa quantidade de comida com o dinheiro e não passaria por apuros por algum tempo. Aquele homem foi mesmo muito gentil em ter comprado tanto, tinha que admitir. Se o artista tivesse sempre essa mesma sorte de encontrar facilmente fregueses assim, talvez não teria nem metade dos problemas financeiros que tem hoje.</p><p>E qual era mesmo o nome dele?... Geiju não sabia. Mas que seja, aquilo nem era importante. Pessoas iam e vinham todos os dias. Não tinha porque se lembrar de mais um rosto estranho que provavelmente nunca voltaria a ver na vida.</p><p>Previsivelmente, nesse momento um cheiro agradável espalhou-se pela cozinha, tirando-o de seus devaneios.</p><p>Depois de servir-se com aquele líquido fumegante, Geiju deu mais uma mordida na fruta, que até então só encarava, bebeu toda a sua xícara de café, e calmamente olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede. Eram um pouco mais de cinco e cinquenta da manhã e aquilo que chamava de trabalho estava à sua espera. Ele se levanta da cadeira, pega o que tinha que pegar, saindo da cozinha e depois de casa, localizada numa parte não muito nobre de Buraza.</p><p>Quando ganhou a rua, foi andando devagarinho porque tinha tempo, seus tênis all stars pretos levemente desbotados pareciam deslizar sobre as calçadas; mais uma das coisas que a arte te ensinou era a terrível inimizade entre a pressa e a perfeição. Foram muitos quadros que o artista teve que perder para que pudesse aprender isso.</p><p>E além do mais, não tinha necessidade de ser rápido. O caminho era tão curto que dava para pegar a pé. Em poucos minutos ele já havia chegado lá; naquela praça não muito longe de sua casa, onde sentava-se todos os dias sem nenhuma exceção.</p><p>                  ***</p><p>Uma pequena quantidade de neve era derramada do céu.</p><p>Mesmo assim, ela continuava garantindo um visual encantador para cada um que a visse; afinal de contas, poucos flocos eram necessários para que toda grama fosse forrada por um branco incrivelmente cristalino.</p><p>Como se estivesse alheio à toda essa beleza natural que se mostrava próximo, caindo também nos cabelos e pele, sentado naquele seu velho, quase que íntimo banco, Geiju só parecia ter olhos para o bloquinho de notas e lápis que era conduzido pelo papel por suas talentosas mãos, rabiscando mais algum esboço que mais tarde jogaria fora, enquanto esperava o tempo passar. Ou quem sabe, até mesmo alguma coisa acontecer.</p><p>Mas que tolice; a vizinhança era velha e calada.</p><p>Os minutos transcorriam cada vez mais rápido, e depois às horas... E quando Tsuka se dava conta, percebia que as semanas já tinham ido embora, como também não tardaria nada para levar consigo o mês.</p><p>E a única coisa que realmente mudava em toda essa quebra de tempo, era a pilha de papéis descartados que sempre colocava ao seu lado, que com a medida que os dias iam-se, só ficava mais e mais cheia; quase que da altura de seu imensurável fracasso como artista. Como pessoa.</p><p>Era em dias como esses; frios do jeito que detestava, vazios, e cruelmente solitários, que os pensamentos de Geiju mergulhavam-se no mais profundo amargor.</p><p>Como estaria agora se tivesse escutado os pais logo de início? Teria evitado tantos erros no passado que o levaram a atual ruína? Conquistaria a felicidade de ver ainda nessa vida seus sonhos sendo realizados? Que tipo de pessoa torna-se-ia, afinal? Essas eram perguntas que o aspirante da arte nunca saberia responder; e por essa razão, teria que carregar para sempre dentro de algum canto do que restou de sua destroçada consciência o fardo insuportável da incerteza, da maldita melancolia que tanto o feria internamente.</p><p>As mãos tremiam, não se sabe se de frio ou nervosismo, tornando a ação de segurar firmemente na lapiseira totalmente impossível. Enquanto  ouvia-a cair ao chão, até partir-se no meio, pensava em como sua vida era desgraçada. Nem mesmo um cigarro tinha para aliviar-se!</p><p> A verdade é que aquele Geiju se encontra cada vez mais imerso dentro de uma bola de neve 一 como aquelas que cobrem os telhados das casas próximas, ou servem de munição para divertir crianças inquietas 一, numa situação onde ela já é grande demais para libertá-lo.</p><p>Se perguntaria quando esse inverno iria acabar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Roxo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roxo podia ser a cor da melancolia, mas também era a cor do belo campo de lavandas que um artista identificado apenas pelas siglas "G.T." pintou.</p><p>E esse, era o único registro sólido que Kaga Kusha tinha dele. E agora, não para de encará-lo enquanto pensa. Sentado em uma cadeira com a coluna habitualmente inclinada, ele crava com firmeza os olhos sobre o quadro que foi colocado de forma desleixada a sua frente; como se aquelas flores púrpuras fossem a fonte de seus problemas, e outrora, a chave da solução.</p><p>Isso era confuso. </p><p>Por mais que entendesse menos que nada sobre arte, e nunca tivesse se esforçado para isso ser diferente, Kaga sabia reconhecer genuinamente a beleza daqueles finos traços e duvida muito que qualquer pessoa que tenha um só resquício de bom gosto estético pudesse pensar de uma forma diferente.</p><p>Como também tinha a ciência que, um laboratório tão precário de hábitos simples de organização como aquele, onde um de seus ratinhos de pesquisa divertia-se em correr pelas prateleiras após fugir da gaiola onde originalmente deveria estar, não era o lugar apropriado para abrigar uma obra frágil; que no atual momento, estava praticamente amontoada no meio de tantas caixas empilhadas guardando as mais diversas coisas. 一 parte mais vazia do extenso cômodo que pôde encontrar.</p><p>Mas Kaga precisava de mais delas. Mesmo com sua experiência própria dizendo que, assim como nas outras vezes, aquilo poderia simplesmente não dar em nada. Mas, quer saber?! Que assim fosse! Ele continuaria tentando do mesmo jeito. Isso era certo; assim como a certeza que a mistura de vermelho e do azul outro resultado de cor não poderia ter além do roxo.</p><p>A tinta quando derramada do pote escorre até alcançar o seu destino; o pincel. E, quando finalmente encontra seus fios, o corante os adentra, tingindo-os de vermelho-alaranjado como eram os cabelos da pessoa que escolhera aquela cor para protagonizar sua mais nova pintura. Muito longe dali, estava novamente Geiju Tsuka surpreendendo até a si mesmo com tanta persistência; talvez um dos poucos valores que ainda restavam dentro de um rapaz tão fútil. De valores e emoções, era tão vazio quanto uma tela em branco.</p><p>Por mais que estivesse apenas no auge de seus vinte e um anos de idade, aqueles olhos verde-esmeraldas ocultados dentro de óculos desproporcionalmente grandes ao formato pequeno do rosto, já deviam ter perdido a vitalidade jovial há muitos. É até irônico de dizer. Mesmo tão jovem, ele já tinha todo aquele olhar cansado de um adulto amargo que percebe que algo de muito ruim lhe privou dos melhores anos de sua vida, e vê aos poucos suas energias sendo roubadas pelas próprias frustrações.</p><p>E justamente por essa razão, ainda era tão difícil de acreditar que para alguém, esse mesmo pintor medíocre era a pessoa que nesse momento mais desejava encontrar.</p><p>A única sorte dele foi que segundos antes tirou o pincel do quadro para molhar com água a ponta suja de tinta a fim de substituir por outra tonalidade de cor. Se isso não tivesse feito, teria um quadro completamente borrado de respingos grosseiros de vermelho agora, quando seu cérebro, entrando em estado de alerta em razão do susto que aquele grito estridente provocou, o obrigou a  mexer seu corpo tão involuntariamente rápido para trás.</p><p>一 NÃO!! 一 e logo quando seus sentidos retornam, ele repara naquilo que julgou ser a pior visão possível: um homem despenteado e de roupas sujas vindo ao seu encontro com um sorriso que beirava o doentio no rosto. </p><p>Mas não era só isso. </p><p>Era ele.</p><p>O mesmo do outro dia… Ou do outro mês, ele não sabia ao certo porque não pisava naquele chão há algum tempo. Porém, muito mais visualmente acabado do que antes. Quando este finalmente parou de correr como um carro desgovernado e parou ao lado dele, sentiu os pulmões implorando por ar; devia ter perdido muito durante a corrida. Seu coração pulsava forte no peito, no ritmo mais frenético que já pôde experimentar da adrenalina. </p><p>Aquilo realmente cansava.</p><p>Para um eterno sedentário como sempre se identificou, qualquer grande esforço físico como o que acabara de aventurar-se a fazer, poderia fazer seu sistema respiratório entrar em colapso.</p><p>Mesmo sendo impossível de se perceber se levado em consideração a presença faltosa de expressões, o ruivo estava verdadeiramente surpreendido; mais pela coincidência de estar vendo aquela pessoa que agora ofegava desesperadamente com mãos tocando o joelho de novo, do que pelo jeito obtuso da abordagem em si. Ainda curvado, o dono das desgrenhadas madeixas acinzentadas subiu uma de suas mãos até a cintura, usando a outra para apontar com o dedo indicador para o artista, como se estivesse julgando-o apenas com aquele gesto dramático. Achava que se isso não fizesse, aquele rapaz poderia fugir para algum outro lugar e depois desaparecer de novo, só que dessa vez para sempre.</p><p>Era uma lógica idiota para uma pessoa mais idiota ainda.</p><p>一 OH SER SAGRADO QUE ME VENDEU AQUELES QUADROS… 一 as pupilas dele dilatavam-se a cada palavra. Vez ou outra a voz falhava na garganta, talvez fosse pelo fôlego que ainda recuperava. 一 É VOCÊ? </p><p>Que medonho. Geiju em toda a experiência que tinha de vida, viu poucas coisas mais perturbadoras que aquele olhar fascinado que recebeu do cientista. </p><p>Ele quase virou de costas e fingiu demência. </p><p>一 Sim? Mas sou apenas um p… 一 outro grito histérico o interrompeu, deixando a frase "pintor de quadros" morrer no ar sem ser finalizada.</p><p>一 NÃO SAIA DE ONDE ESTÁ! </p><p>Calma aí. O Tsuka nem ao menos cogitou em fazer isso. As reações do rapaz eram sempre as mais sem graça possível: ele somente permaneceu da mesma forma que estava, inerte; se perguntava se tinha feito algo de errado.</p><p>Mas no fim concluiu que aquele cara só estava blefando como um demente mesmo. </p><p>一 Por  que raios ficou tanto tempo sem vir aqui? 一 o cientista indagou num timbre mais manso, finalmente, os olhos emanavam alívio. Mas Geiju ainda estava intrigado.</p><p>Então quer dizer que... Aquele maluco tinha ido à praça procurá-lo esse tempo todo, e ainda dirigia-se a ele de uma forma tão íntima? Ok, se fosse para correr, o melhor momento era agora. Geiju se sentiu intimidado, principalmente pela forma como aquela figura excêntrica atraía uma atenção negativa de todos que ali passavam para sua pessoa, e para o próprio também, que não parecia se importar muito com isso.</p><p> Mas ele se preocupava.</p><p>O que as pessoas diriam se pensassem que conhecia aquele cientista escandaloso? Poderiam pensar que eram amigos próximos? Oh, isso seria certamente constrangedor, até mesmo para uma pessoa como Geiju. E a maldita falta de palavras dele foram o incentivo para o outro continuar a tagarelar, pelo menos dessa vez tinha consertado a postura de um jeito mais humano, contudo, ainda não se incomodava em tirar a poeira colorida que suja o jaleco que um dia já fora branco.</p><p>一 Sim, sim, sim! Não importa. 一 as afirmações sem sentido dele foram se transformando em risadas, que na medida que esfrega as mãos, como se estivesse aquecendo-as, ficam gradualmente mais altas. 一 Porque, eu finalmente o encontrei. Hahahaha!! 一explodiu em outra gargalhada.</p><p> O frio fazia com que nuvens de vapor saíssem da boca de ambos quando conversavam. Mas o sorriso do falante era tão enorme, que nem a própria natureza seria suficiente para ofuscá-lo.</p><p>Estava deixando-se levar tanto pela euforia, que Geiju cogitava que a qualquer momento ele pudesse surtar ainda mais 一se é que isso fosse possível 一 e pular com tudo em cima de si. Temendo essa hipótese, seu reflexo foi recuar um passo para trás para garantir sua segurança independentemente de qual fosse o resultado. Estava confuso, ou até mesmo assustado. </p><p>Principalmente pelo "estou salvo" que ouviu aquele homem certamente insano murmurar.</p><p>Definitivamente, tinha que fazer algo para pará-lo.</p><p> 一 O conheço? 一 Geiju, na prática, apenas pergunta com um tom que parece tão cortante quanto a ponta de um lápis recém-apontado.</p><p>一Ah, desculpe, desculpe. Descontrolei-me um pouco.</p><p>Quando o cientista coçou a nuca todo envergonhado, pareceu ser até outra pessoa. Mas isso não durou por mais que cinco segundos e logo aquela sua exagerada agitação voltou.</p><p>一 Enfim, você é o G.T., e eu o Kaga Kusha! Bom, não que um ícone no mundo da ciência robótica moderna como eu tenha que ter o trabaaaalho de fazer auto-apresentações sem graças... Mas, né? 一 ele ergueu os ombros, sorrindo orgulhoso. 一 De qualquer forma... Agora já nos conhecemos!</p><p>O ruivo fingiu que não viu o braço de Kaga cair após ter o cumprimento de mão ignorado. E um seco "oh, sim" foi tudo o que ele disse, causando um sentimento de revolta insuportável no Kusha. </p><p>Ora, um pedido de desculpas e uma apresentação já deveriam ser o suficiente para iniciar uma conversa sem mais problemas, não é? Kaga fez algo de errado? Não, ele não fez. Então que diabos era aquele rapaz? Um robô inabalável?</p><p>Se bem que essa era uma hipótese interessante.</p><p>Movido apenas pelo impulso daquele momento de adrenalina, o cientista não pensa muito quando agarra nos ombros do amante da arte, sacudindo-os e pigarreando por um segundo, antes de voltar a falar mais grosso. Geiju, que era poucos centímetros menor que ele, apenas permanece neutro, fitando sua cara até ele ficar sem graça 一 ou pelo menos era essa a intenção 一, debater-se para sair daquele aperto seria patético.</p><p>一 Caro G.T., ouça bem: você não sabe o quanto eu o procurei…一 uma ligeira pausa dramática. 一Acontece que, estou ficando sem saídas e... VOCÊ TEM QUE AJUDAR ESSA MINHA VIDA ORDINÁRIA A PROGREDIR!!</p><p>一 Está me machucando.</p><p>Ele aumentava a pressão contra os ombros de Geiju à medida que clamava por ajuda. A concentração de força naquela região, agora intensa, já estava incomodando o garoto ruivo.</p><p>一 Er... Eu não tinha percebido. 一 tossindo falsamente, um Kaga bastante constrangido o soltou. Que terrível silêncio se instalou entre os dois. Tanto que, até o açoite do vento nas folhas petrificadas pela neve, naquelas condições, podia ser claramente escutado.</p><p>Vendo como uma escapatória um banco de praça ao lado do que o artista costuma ocupar vazio, Kaga escolhe se sentar nele e desabafa de cabeça baixa, de modo que os cabelos cinzentos caíssem sobre o par de olhos azuis que possui, tampando-os.</p><p>一Sabe, minha querida esposa é uma mulher muito complicada… 一 esposa? Geiju nunca imaginaria que aquele cientista cabaço fosse casado. 一 E seus quadros salvaram o meu casamento. 一 confidenciou.</p><p>Ele ergueu a cabeça, observando a micro expressão de dúvida implícita no semblante do outro; que precisava de uma espécie de linguagem corporal para ser lido. </p><p>一 Eles, os que comprei no outro dia, foram o único presente dado por minha pessoa que o apuradíssimo senso crítico dela aceitou… </p><p>Kaga não disse mais nada, apenas fitou o outro com olhar carente.</p><p>Entendendo o insinuado, Tsuka não presta atenção em mais nada que o cientista posteriormente diz. Agora ele está olhando Kaga de uma forma que está o desconfortando.</p><p>一 Só vim aqui hoje porque gosto do lugar para pintar... 一 explicou fleumaticamente. Não acreditava que o que se apresentou como Kaga Kusha precisasse de tanto drama assim para simplesmente dizer que tinha interesse em consumir suas obras. 一 Estive recentemente preso em um bloqueio criativo. Não tenho nada novo.</p><p>Enquanto ia escutando, os olhos de Kaga varreram por todo o lugar, curiosos. Só agora havia se dado conta do vazio que o rodeia. Aquela era uma afirmação congruente. Decepcionado, ele respirou tão fundo que seu nariz até se irritou, ficando vermelho.</p><p>一 Aaaah, inferno! 一 ele pragueja, jogando algo inexistente no chão para enfatizar seu descontentamento. 一 Mas tudo bem 一 relevou, voltando àquele ânimo que parecia ser tipicamente seu. 一, pode fazê-los para minha pessoa agora mesmo!</p><p>一 Agora?! 一 Geiju desdenhou, aquele cientista doido de pedra só podia estar brincando. 一 Não diga como se pintar fosse algo tão rápido de se fazer.</p><p>Outra coisa que já estava o chateando eram as risadas histéricas de Kusha. Não dava para saber exatamente se ele estava debochando da situação, ou apenas sendo maluco sem razão aparente.</p><p>一 Tudo bem, tudo bem!! Eu não tenho pressa. 一respondeu simples. E, pensando que mesmo assim o artista refutaria (coisa que ele não iria fazer), Kaga completa: 一 E se o problema for dinheiro… 一 ele enfia a mão no bolso e exibe uma generosa bolada alinhada como um leque. 一 Pegue o quanto precisar! 一 Geiju Tsuka arregalou os olhos, perplexo. 一 O que foi? Isso é só papel. 一 incentivou, despreocupado.</p><p> Mas não. Aquilo não era só papel, como ele seguramente dizia. Teoricamente, o ruivo não poderia receber tanta quantia assim. </p><p>一 Por que está tão hesitante, G.T.? 一 ele já estava começando a desesperar-se. 一 Não me diga que não pode aceitar!</p><p>Mas só teoricamente mesmo.</p><p>一 Não vou dizer. 一 estendeu a mão com mais firmeza que realmente tinha, recebendo o pagamento e guardando nos bolsos da calça jeans rasgados.</p><p>O cientista ficou satisfeito ao vê-lo dar de costas para retirar o quadro inacabado, esse que anteriormente rabiscava, do cavalete; trocando-o por uma tela em branco.</p><p>Enquanto Geiju tomava cuidado para não estragar a pintura ainda molhada no momento que guardava-a em outro lugar, ele jogou os ombros para trás, tenso. Nunca havia sido submetido à situação parecida. Toda aquela ideia de ter alguém tão perto, o pressionando, deixava-o inquieto no pior sentido da palavra.</p><p>一 Do que gosta? 一 perguntar como ele queria um quadro também era uma coisa nova. E além disso muito... Estranha.</p><p>一 Uhh, são demasiadas coisas! 一 Kaga exclama. 一 Mas resumindo em uma só palavra: ciências, em todas as suas formas! Mas claro, tem a...</p><p> 一 Me referi à o que é do agrado da sua esposa. 一 Tsuka o interrompe, sutilmente.  一 Já que o presente será para ela. 一 Kusha irritou-se momentaneamente com o corte no meio da sua fala, mas como aquele cara tinha razão, acabou cedendo.</p><p>E foi assim que acabou com a boca aberta em um perfeito "o".</p><p>Aquela era uma boa pergunta. Do que a Saikou gostava mesmo? Não podia responder que era de te ignorar e dar foras, mesmo sendo verdade. Então… o que falar? Por mais que se esforçasse, nenhuma lembrança clareava-lhe a mente. Porque não existia nenhuma. </p><p>No fim, Kaga não sabia de nada sobre aquela moça. E isso era mais que vergonhoso.</p><p>一 Eu confio em vosso trabalho, caro G.T. 一 foi tudo o que ele disse.</p><p>E, como se estivesse aceitando aquela "permissão" dada pelo cientista para fazer o que bem entendesse, o ruivo resolve não questioná-lo mais nada.</p><p>Mais uma vez vira-se para selecionar as tonalidades de tintas e diferentes pontas de grafites, além de outras ferramentas básicas como borrachas, pincéis, entre algumas coisas a mais que seriam necessárias para fazer aquela pintura que, honestamente? Não sabia nem como deveria começar; a forma como se punha inerte frente à tela não o deixaria mentir.</p><p>Não tinha ideias ou inspiração e queria dizer para Kaga que não era possível criar algo sem essas duas coisas. Mas a única coisa que realmente fez, foi respirar profundamente. Não estava em condições de dispensar uma oferta tão generosa, de qualquer forma.</p><p>Era hora de pegar pincéis e tintas ora violetas, ora magentas. Tomara que a esposa de Kaga goste de glicínias.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Verde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dizem que verde é a cor da esperança. E falando a verdade, Geiju tem uma agora mesmo; ele ansiava com todo coração que Kaga Kusha ao menos não invadisse mais o seu espaço pessoal com perguntas e insinuações.</p><p>一Qual sua opinião à respeito das  Prunus Serrulata, G.T.? 一 mas para sua infelicidade, outra vez ele indagou. Dessa vez entre um bocejo, apoiando o rosto com ambas as mãos.</p><p>Depois de falar sobre a Saikou Corporation, dos seus mirabolantes planos super, hiper, mega, secretos, e da sua esposa tirana e cruel, não tinha mais nada de útil que pudesse dizer. </p><p>Entretanto, ficar calado para ele não era uma opção viável.</p><p>Sem assunto, Kusha-kun estava fazendo perguntas aleatórias há algum tempo, como se estivesse entediado e tentasse se entreter desesperadamente em alguma coisa. Ver alguém tão lento desenhar era realmente chato. Mas a culpa era dele que sugeriu que tinha todo o tempo do mundo para isso fazer, afinal.</p><p>一 Você não pode simplesmente usar nomes populares? </p><p>Geiju, que intrigado se pergunta várias vezes como um ser humano pode falar tanto em tão curto espaço de tempo, torceu um pouco o lábio superior. O esboço que fazia ainda era confuso de se ver. O traço estava fraco, o desenho, o único que veio a cabeça do artista, ainda não havia ganhado forma.</p><p> 一 Qual sua opinião à respeito das cerejeiras, G.T.? 一 Kaga substitui o termo usado, e quando sorria sem mostrar os dentes, suas bochechas pareciam mais largas.</p><p>Geiju tapa a própria boca para espirrar.</p><p>一 Ainda mais sem graça cobertas por neve. 一 diante dessa resposta ácida, Kusha desvia o olhar brevemente para cima, fitando as folhas que um dia já foram róseas sobre sua cabeça. Elas estavam esbranquiçadas, assim como a neblina a envolver o céu. Havia muitas dessas árvores espalhadas por ali.</p><p>一 Cacete, mas você é dureza mesmo! Mas bem, vou relevar. Porquê segundo a minuciosos testes feitos por cientistas especializados no assunto, as emoções humanas tendem a modificar-se de acordo com...</p><p>Oh, não! Ele voltaria com aquela história sobre a influência meteorológica sobre o corpo humano outra vez. Explicaria sobre como os dias em que o sol aparece em maior duração ajudam a estimular substâncias responsáveis pelo prazer e bem estar, exemplo da serotonina e da dopamina, e como os dias escuros e de temperatura baixa podem ser deprimentes e pouco animadores.</p><p>一 E por falar nisso, 一aquilo definitivamente não tinha nada relacionado às falácias anteriores. 一 por algum tempo dirigi-me até aqui mas não o encontrei. 一 Kaga disse, e o Tsuka respira fundo quando passa o avental manchado de tinta que usava pela cabeça, colocando-o nos braços depois de tirar. Kaga já havia feito a mesma pergunta quando mais cedo.</p><p>一 Desânimo, apenas. E já está tarde. 一 ele se vira para olhar o cientista. Alguns de seus pincéis e tintas já estavam guardados, e as altas badaladas do sino de uma capela próxima anunciavam as dezoito horas.</p><p> 一Já vai embora? 一 Kaga questiona, indignado.</p><p>一 E você deveria fazer o mesmo. Seus olhos estão péssimos. </p><p>Kaga queria argumentar que não sentia sono, mas um bocejo traidor o entrega. Artista desgraçado e adivinhador.</p><p>                    ***</p><p>O quão desencantada uma pessoa poderia estar com a vida para não deixar-se cativar pelo doce cheiro das flores que estão tão perto? As plantas que tiveram a sorte de sobreviver ao frio intenso da temporada passada de inverno ainda tinham o odor da nova alvorada, e as árvores ainda carregavam em seus topos o que restou de neve, que derretia-se sem mostrar pressa. Borboletas voavam entre as tulipas. </p><p>O verde voltou a predominar nas monótonas ruas japonesas. Era um dia ensolarado, o frio agora não passava de uma lembrança. Assim como os agasalhos quentes, narizes entupidos, e lareiras acesas que eram comuns naquela estação.</p><p>Naquela tarde, quando ainda era inverno, Geiju não conseguiu finalizar um quadro sequer. Era humano, apesar de tudo, e sabia reconhecer seus limites. Mas no fim, isso nem fez tanta diferença assim. Naquele dia, lembrou de ter escutado Kaga falar sobre tudo de menos algo que envolvesse as “encomendas” feitas por ele mesmo. </p><p>E por falar no diabo... O cientista finalmente dá as caras, pedindo à “G.T.” indulgência em razão de sua demora, alegou ter tido alguns contratempos antes de vir que o atrapalharam. Até ele falar, o ruivo distraído com seu trabalho em progresso sequer havia notado so atraso dele.</p><p>E assim como foi anteriormente,  Kusha esparramou-se em um assento perto de Geiju, colocando as sacolas que carregava no meio das pernas. Sua expressão não era de desconforto; ele parece ter se adaptado rapidamente àquele cenário e até mesmo com a apatia anormal daquele garoto de sardas, embora ainda achasse seu comportamento recôndito  um tanto... Questionável.</p><p>一 Se perdeu por essas bandas de novo? 一  o garoto sardento em questão acabou perguntando com um certo escárnio, soando baixo como um sussurro. Foi dessa mesma forma que ele e Kaga “esbarraram-se” pela primeira vez; um evento que foi tão fora da rotina quanto o próprio Geiju falar.</p><p>“Disse algo, G.T?”</p><p>Como um sonso, ou talvez um admirado, Kaga questionou, tendo como resposta um discreto balanço de cabeça do Tsuka, apenas. Ele sempre pareceu manso para falar. Mas especialmente dessa vez, seu timbre saiu tão mais baixo que Kusha-kun mal pôde entendê-lo. Incerto se tinha de fato escutado ou não algo, por fim julgou aquele suposto som como alucinação.</p><p>Cansaço mental em excesso causava para Kaga certos efeitos colaterais no mínimo assustadores, confusões semelhantes são de se esperar. Mas, diferente do artista, ele já estava bem acostumado com eles. Uma legião de malucos necessita de um líder que ainda mais maluco fosse. Geiju não entenderia. </p><p>Ele suja por muitas vezes o avental amarrado em sua cintura com diversas tintas, existe ali uma espécie de arco-íris com mais de sete cores. Ele provavelmente gosta de cores, porque sempre usa muito delas em seus trabalhos. </p><p>Pouco a pouco as ondas do mar ganham mais movimento, levando para as douradas planícies arenosas muitas de suas conchas. Era uma praia paradisíaca. Vazia e sem sujeiras, como deve ser. O céu fazia um degradê que começava de cores quentes e terminava no seu ápice de tonalidades pasteis, como o amanhecer de um novo dia.</p><p>Os quadros de Geiju sempre são tão alegres que parecem ter vida própria. Ele pinta paisagens, criaturas mitológicas, e até alguns animais, mas pessoas… Nunca há pessoas em suas telas. Kaga nunca conheceu aquele rapaz antes para afirmar algo que de sua natureza fosse, mas, julgando pelo pouco que pôde ver, ele era fechado demais, sendo assim, era de certo modo justificável a falta de presença social em sua vida e nos seus quadros consequentemente.</p><p>Desde a última vez que se viram, o artista estava exatamente igual falando de aparência. Claro, tirando o rosto que parecia estar um pouco mais corado pelo sol e outro detalhe aqui e ali, nenhuma mudança realmente significativa aconteceu à ele, como por exemplo, ter olheiras escuras abaixo dos olhos detonando a pele ridícula de clara, como era o caso de Kusha-kun. Esse era uma pena. Estava totalmente acabado. </p><p>Nesse ritmo, Geiju acabaria esperando por um Kaga pior a cada encontro, ele parece destruir sua fisionomia de forma gradual, criando assim suas mais bizarras versões. A de agora era a de um morto-vivo que acabara de retornar do seu laboratório, ou inferno na terra, talvez fosse a mesma coisa. </p><p>Com um drama inédito, Kaga resmunga algumas palavras vagas na esperança de atiçar a curiosidade do artista. Remexia-se no assento, contorcia os músculos faciais em expressões estranhas, e tossiu. Mas nenhuma de suas insinuações causaram algum efeito. Geiju não perguntaria nada. Era imune a persuasões e Kaga só mais ficava frustrado.</p><p>Ele não queria simplesmente contar o óbvio, que estava com problemas. Seu imenso orgulho não permitiria algo assim; ele ainda estava ferido pela indiferença que aquele ruivo metido sempre mostrou ter. Merda. Que espécie de Megami 2.0 era essa? Seria uma doença altamente contagiosa que congela as emoções das pessoas? Seja lá o que for, que não domine o mundo antes dele. </p><p>                   ***</p><p>De volta ao laboratório de trabalho, Kaga finalmente surtou.</p><p>  一 Não pode ser possível! Será que hoje todos vocês, pobres homos sapiens sapiens de mente pouco evoluídas, 一 de todos que escutavam o discursinho lamurioso daquele líder com crises de egocentrismo, Meka foi a única dos cara de bunda a franzir o cenho. </p><p>Kaga arregalou os olhos e pigarreou falsamente, as vezes aquela mulher era assustadora.</p><p>一 Digo, semi evoluídas, estão unindo-se debaixo do meu próprio teto numa conspiração que tem como principal objetivo humilhar-me? O que vocês querem, tirar os vosso bárbaro líder do poder? Fazer com que ele tenha um aneurismas cerebral que de tão imenso chegue a explodir? Matá-lo de tanto estresse? </p><p>Uma onda de suspiros sincronizados foi ouvida, eles eram profundos.</p><p>Um outro membro do laboratório que vez ou outra enfiava uma bolacha na boca, foi o que se atreveu a falar. Ninguém ali temia Kaga ou deixavam de respondê-lo pelo fato de respeitarem suas habilidades, ou algo do tipo. Somente escolhiam o silêncio porque debates com aquele megalomaníaco eram perda de tempo. Em outras palavras mais expressivas, todos cagavam para a liderança de Kusha.</p><p>一Cara, tudo isso porque o contrariamos. 一ele coçava preguiçosamente os cabelos. Todos ali tinham madeixas grisalhas, como as de Kaga. O que as difere são apenas as cores das mechas. As de Horo, por exemplo, eram alaranjadas e a altura do pescoço.</p><p>一 Aceite de uma vez que até mesmo os vossos magníficos planos possuem falhas, oh grandioso mestre. 一 ironizou. 一 E que de perfeito aqui só temos a Robot-chan. 一 a voz mais calma era de Homu, ela acariciava a cabeça do seu projeto mais ambicioso: uma humanoide que era a sua réplica.</p><p>一 Falhas? 一 o líder gargalhou alto, tinha sangue nos olhos. 一Desculpe, mas gênios nunca falham. A cabecinha de vocês que está comprimido de tamanho para não compreenderem a complexidade das minhas ideias. Como querem conquistar credibilidade como grandes cientistas desse jeito? Não conseguimos nem conquistar uma cidadezinha de merda, quem dirá o mundo então?</p><p>一 Mundo?  Definitivamente não devemos ser tão ambiciosos agora. O governo já não nos vê bem, e você fez o favor de fazer a CEO da Saikou Corp não querer conversar conosco nem se estivermos pintados de ouro!</p><p>一 Calma, calma, Nikaru. O plano para fazer de novo as pazes com a Megamizinha-chan já está em andamento. Depois disso vai ser só melzinho na chupeta. </p><p>一 Esse seu plano consiste em você sair por aí para ficar de namorico e jogar tudo nas nossas costas?一 Nikaru completa, massageando as têmporas. 一 E que expressões vulgares são essas? Me pergunto sobre qual é o tipo de gente que você está andando.</p><p>一Nisso a Meka tem razão, ultimamente você demora muito para chegar, e quando volta só sabe falar que estava ocupado com uma pessoa e...</p><p>一 E nem mais uma palavra! Essa pessoa é um artista que irá ajudar-me indiretamente com a Saikou. O G.T. é um cara, como eu, seus indecentes. E falo mais: eu sou o ser que mais da atenção à esse laboratório, vocês nunca se importam com nada! Eu posso fazer uma lista  com dez bilhões de motivos para provar isso. Primeiro: o Horo nunca para de comer e sempre engordura tudo com seus salgadinhos...</p><p>一 Olha aqui, isso não é verdad… 一“NÃO OUSE DESMENTIR ISSO ESTANDO COM A BOCA CHEIA DE BISCOITOS!!” Kaga berrou, fazendo o alaranjado se encolher.</p><p> 一Segundo... A Nikaru-tan sempre está assistindo algum anime mecha na hora de suas obrigações!</p><p>一E-Eu não os assisto! Só fico escutando o áudio. E é direcionado para as minhas pesquisas sobre o tema... 一 a arroxeada ficou vermelha. 一 Mas isso não interfere na minha concentração!</p><p>一Terceiro, Homu-san quase sempre está com os pensamentos em outra dimensão e deixa os químicos do Zaishi caírem no chão. Outra vez ela derrubou algo no meu ratinho que fez com que crescessem sobrancelhas acima dos olhos. Até hoje não sei o que havia naquele frasco, só espero que o líquido já tenha evaporado para bem longe daqui. 一 Kaga fez uma expressão estranha, como se estivesse tendo uma lembrança traumática. </p><p>一 E quarto, o Zaishi… Bem, não tenho reclamações do Zaishi, já que ele sempre presta muita atenção no que eu digo. Vocês deveriam seguir o exemplo desse formidável colega, vejam esse foco!</p><p>Todos os olhares pararam em Yaku Zaishi que estava debruçado numa bancada cheia de frascos coloridos e borbulhantes. Yaku usava algo interessante nos olhos, uma viseira de metal que exibe suas emoções através de pixels verde neon; um aparelho ainda mais peculiar que os olhos biônicos dos outros. Ao julgar pelos símbolos, ele estava de olhos arregalados. </p><p>一 Eu não teria tanta certeza. 一 Homu deixa por um instante sua humanoide para ir até o colega. E, como se conhecesse todo aquele funcionamento de cor, ela mexe em algo atrás que desprende a viseira do rapaz.</p><p>Homu não era muito de sorrir, mas tinha que confessar que naquele triunfo sentiu vontade.</p><p> 一 Hã..? 一 Yaku pergunta, grogue. Ele demora um pouco para perceber que os olhos, os seus verdadeiros olhos, estavam “desprotegidos.” </p><p>一 Ele estava… Dormindo? 一 Meka pergunta, pasma. E Horu cruza os braços o repreendendo com um balanço negativo de cabeça.</p><p>一 Mas que safado… Nem nos ensina esse truque!</p><p>一 Programar esse aparelho para que ele congele apenas numa expressão é mais simples do que estão pensando. 一a mulher que o desmascarou disse, encaixando de novo o aparelho no rosto dele. O olho esquerdo de Kaga está tremendo em um tique nervoso. </p><p>一 Oh sim. Infração Zaishi, número quatr-</p><p>一 Hunf. E quando você deixa suas caixas no meio do caminho sobrando para guardarmos? Ou atrapalha as nossas tarefas com surtos sem sentido, como agora mesmo, Kusha-san? Creio que falta um quinto item nessa lista. 一 a arroxeada provoca, dirigindo um olhar tedioso ao líder.</p><p>一 Vocês são uns i-insolentes, calados! 一 o cientista esbraveja, envergonhado pela exposição. 一 Pois bem, vamos esquecer todas essas objeções e simplesmente...</p><p>一 Tô' fora. Tenho hologramas a testar. 一 Horo foi o primeiro a dar as costas e equipou os headphones que descansavam em torno do pescoço, Yaku já mexia em seus químicos.</p><p>一 E eu prometi a Kurusu que a ajudaria com a Robot-chan. 一 Meka diz. </p><p>一 E-Esperem! 一 Kaga ordena, tentando engrossar a voz para que parecesse mais sério. Foi ignorado do mesmo jeito, e isso o fez suspirar estapeando a própria face. </p><p>Onde parara sua autoridade? Em menos de um instante se viu completamente só, de repente todos arrumaram algo para fazer. Mas no fim, a mensagem geral era única: “Nos chame de novo só quando tiver algo seguro para propôr.” Quanta covardia, aqueles membros já foram mais corajosos! </p><p>Mas Kusha não era igual a eles. </p><p>Naquela situação de abandono, o cientista abaixa o rosto, uma sombra escura está projetada abaixo de seus cabelos, envolvendo estrategicamente seus olhos como uma marca de insanidade. As risadas baixinhas, e os punhos cerrados, deixavam a cena ainda mais sinistra. 一 mal sabiam os membros do clube o quão sortudos eram por estar longe dali. Deparar-se com aquelas expressões seria um trauma e tanto.</p><p>Naquele momento Kaga jurou que, com quatro membros ao seu lado, ou sozinho como agora, o dia de amanhã continuaria sendo promissor. </p><p>Teria esperanças no futuro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cinza - parte um</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Não foi o sol clareando sua face, tampouco o coral de vozes um tanto desafinadas cantando praticamente aos pés de seus ouvidos; sentindo as bochechas geladas e dormentes, depois de limpar por reflexo um filete de saliva escorrendo da boca, Kaga despertou num pulo por uma causa bem peculiar: cócegas no nariz. </p><p>O culpado? Trata-se de um rabinho cor de rosa salientando-se. Sim, no rosto dele há mesmo um traseiro branco em constante movimentação. Agora, como aquilo foi acontecer era uma boa pergunta. Talvez tivesse errado a mão na quantidade, ou até mesmo na substância na hora de fabricar a ração que aprendeu com Yaku, causando assim algum tipo de mutação imprevista.</p><p>Mas de qualquer forma, teria forma pior de perceber que aquele ratinho trapaceiro fugiu de sua gaiola, senão essa? Seu rosto tinha virado um projeto de cama para roedores?</p><p>A resposta era sim.</p><p>O rosto-cama-de-roedores, depois de se colocar de pé em questões de milésimos, ficou um tempo parado antes de andar como uma tartaruga em estado vegetativo. Simultaneamente, Kurusu lançou o rádio que tocava uma música para todos unanimemente agradável ao chão, fazendo-o se quebrar na hora. Seria horrível se Kaga tivesse acordado por causa dela. Já Horo, que estava sentado com as pernas arreganhadas numa cadeira ao lado da bancada que o outro cochilou, apertou algo no relógio 3D que fez o cronômetro parar precisamente a contagem.</p><p>一 Uau, exatas três horas e trinta e cinco minutos! Temos um novo recorde. 一 declarara com entusiasmo, antes de soltar um longo e pesaroso suspiro. </p><p>Agora que Kusha acordou, Horo foi buscar outra coisa boba para se entreter. Ele estava literalmente usando hologramas como se fosse brinquedo, enquanto esperava algo carregar em um estranho computador que deixou nas costas de Homu Kurusu, aquela que destruiu o rádio, lançando-o no chão no mesmo instante que o líder abriu  as pálpebras, a responsabilidade de operar. </p><p>Ninguém deu a mínima para aquele desocupado do Horo, e para o próprio Kaga, até que ele começasse a sussurrar:</p><p>一 Onde eu… Estou? 一 Kusha ainda parecia um cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão da mudança. Não: Kusha parecia um cachorrinho que caiu do outro lado do mundo. E, por incrível que pareça, ele não indagou aos berros sobre as horas como se tivessem se passado um século naquelas suas sonecas de quinze minutos, como costumava fazer quando perdia a batalha contra o sono se esparramando no chão como uma fruta podre.</p><p>一 Ei, aproveita que foi parar na América do Sul pela nossa agora-não-falha-máquina-de-teletransporte e nos traga um café decente. 一 Nikaru quem brincou, se aproximando do cientista com uma xícara na mão. 一 Toma.</p><p>Kaga soltou algo aparecido com um grunhido quando sentiu a fervência encostar na sua barriga, mas não dispensou a rara cortesia da mulher pegando a xícara e virando com tudo o líquido fumegante garganta a baixo. Quando sentiu o sabor,  entretanto, a careta foi incontrolável.</p><p>一 Uuuh, que amargo! Desprezível!一ele reclamou colocando a língua para fora como uma criança tomando um remédio ruim e depois exigindo da mãe, que o enganou dizendo que não era tão ruim como parecia, um doce para amenizar o gosto. 一 Nem o chá verde da minha vovó era assim...</p><p> Meka tomou a xícara da mão do cientista com aspereza, fazendo-o engolir em seco.</p><p>一 Morra; você, e sua vovó. 一 antes de dar de costas, ele viu no rosto da arroxeada o que místicos fora da realidade chamam de demônio. </p><p>E, ainda falando sobre coisas quase impossíveis de se acontecer, algo muito incomum parecia ter pairado naquele laboratório: talvez uma nave espacial comandada por seres extraterrestres tivessem abduzido Meka Nikaru, substituindo a verdadeira por uma cópia mais ou menos gentil, e agora, capturou aquele cientista megalomaníaco e trouxe algo ainda mais bizarro para tomar seu lugar. </p><p>Pois, naquela manhã em específico, Kaga não afrontou Meka. Ou melhor; naquela manhã, Kaga ainda não gritou com absolutamente ninguém, tampouco tentou no ápice da histeria enfiar seus ideais garganta a baixo dos membros do laboratório, como outrora fez. Ao contrário de tudo o que foi imaginado por eles depois do dia de ontem, surpreendeu todos os seus assistentes com um comportamento grandemente incomum. Ele estava sorrindo com a cara limpa de um monge.</p><p>De fato, para um sacerdote por completo, faltava só trocar o característico jaleco pelo manto vermelho.</p><p>一 Meus prezados companheiros e seguidores, espero que tenham um grandioso dia aqui dentro deste laboratório, assim como sei que eu com certeza terei fora dele. Booom dia!</p><p>一 Ainda nisso? Ah, não, ele estava falando sério. 一 Zaishi lamenta. Há uma "poker face" no seu visor.</p><p>一 Alguém convence ele, pelo amor de Kratos? 一 da série: dons inúteis, número um; Horo Guramu tem o dom de falar alto até sussurrando.</p><p>Os cientistas trocaram um olhar cúmplice e Homu, entendendo aquela mensagem muda, girou a cadeira que antes estava de frente para um painel de monitores, podendo agora olhar diretamente para os colegas de laboratório, aceitando que foi a escolhida a falar pela pequena seita.  Destino cruel. Respirando fundo, ela analisou a situação friamente e assentiu suave.</p><p>一 Kusha-kun, é sábado, ainda são 8h30 da manhã, e o evento será a noite, ainda há muito tempo para desistir, se quiser... Pensa bem.</p><p>一 Desistir? Uma palavra deveras engraçada~ </p><p>Homu quase revirou os olhos com aquela tossida mentirosa.</p><p>一 Robot-chan, o que ela quer dizer? 一 Kaga estava ao lado da humanoide, apoiando um dos braços no ombro esquerdo dela, com uma expressão de dúvida estupidamente falsa.</p><p>一 Procurando por "Desistir", aqui estão alguns resultados. Primeiro, o que consta nos dicionários: Significado de Desistir, verbo transitivo indireto e intransitivo. Abster-se; renunciar de modo voluntário; não continuar ou não prosseguir com a realização de algo ou... 一 a voz robótica disparava informações no ritmo de uma metralhadora, até que Kurusu, a quem deu à humanoide sua própria imagem, a interrompesse afirmando que já bastava.</p><p>一Maravilhoso! Maravilhoso. É uma pena que não pude ouvir a descrição pessoal da Robot-chan.一 as bochechas da IA acenderam-se. 一 Mas prefiro permanecer com tal palavra fora de meu vocabulário, 一 ele voltou mirar a "verdadeira" Homu Kurusu. 一 Kurusu-san. </p><p>一 O que há com essa piscadela? É algum tipo de tique? </p><p>一 Ele apenas está sendo louco. Ignore-o, Robot-chan. 一 ela massageia as têmporas densas, cansada. 一 Você ao menos tem permissão para entrar na maior mansão deste lugar hoje à noite, Kusha?</p><p>一 Permissão? Tch, 一 o cientista debocha, dando de costas. 一 Quem precisa de permissão para ir à casa da própria esposa? 一 ele dá um sorriso orgulhoso, exibindo seus estranhos dentes caninos. 一 E outra coisa… Por acaso já terminaram com seus trabalhos para ficarem aí de conversa fiada? Infelizmente os nossos projetos robóticos ainda dependem das mãos humanas para fazerem progressos maiores. </p><p>Kaga faz um pouco caso ao mencionar "humanas" que é percebido por todos.</p><p>一 Hã? E quanto a você, Kaga? 一 perguntou Yaku, um pouco receoso.</p><p>一 Não posso ir para um evento Saikou vestido desse jeito, posso?  一 Kaga sorriu largamente, e depois virou-se para o reconhecimento facial na intenção de registrar a senha que fazia a sofisticada porta se abrir: uma expressão  inflexível, gravada no sistema. 一 Hasta la vista!</p><p> 一 Ou, Kaga. Se tiver um daqueles docinhos gostosos feitos à base de mochi, promete que vai trazer para mim?!</p><p>一 Okaaay. Tudo para meus pequenos gafanhotos crescerem saudáveis! 一 Kaga fez um sinal de "joinha".</p><p>一 Wooah, sério? Boa sorte lá, cara! 一 o de mechas alaranjadas desejou.</p><p> E, até que a porta se fechasse por completo, viu um cientista muito sorridente acenando para ele.</p><p>一 Que bastardo, se vendendo por um pouco de glicose. </p><p>一 AI, AI! POR QUE FEZ ISSO, SUA MALUCA? 一 Horo reagiu violentamente. Nikaru tinha lhe acertado um tapa na cabeça e não fui um daqueles fraquinhos não; foi daqueles que de tão fortes, até estalos fazia. </p><p>Depois, mirou-o como se olha um inseto.</p><p>一Você tinha que ter vergonha de encorajar um desequilibrado desses a cometer suas atrocidades sociais. O Kaga… Sendo o Kaga, na frente dos convidados da Megami Saikou! Eu não posso suportar tanta vergonha alheia. 一 Meka cobriu o rosto corado.</p><p>一 Hã? E qual o motivo de tanta implicância? O Kaga pode agir como um completo esquizofrênico com a gente, mas burro ele evidentemente não é. </p><p>A cientista arqueia uma sobrancelha.</p><p>一  Fica calma, garota de pouca fé.  一 Guramu piscou um olho, fazendo o mesmo joinha irritante que mostrou para Kaga, há pouco. 一 Ele não colocará tudo a perder na frente de tantos sobrenomes importantes. Mas não me diga que…  Você estaria zangada por outro motivo? 一 eles se olharam nos olhos, e com ar provocador, o alaranjado sorriu convencido.</p><p>Ela ficou rubra de raiva.</p><p>一 Ihh, dessa forma vou acabar achando que a Meka-san gosta do Kaga-senpai. 一 ele mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.</p><p>Quando a Nikaru começou a arregaçar as mangas do jaleco como um valentão, nem mais um fio do cabelo comprido de Horo Guramu estaria ali para contar a história. Pessoas do sexo feminino costumam ser assustadoras, ou até intensas, dependendo de que lado da cidade você está. </p><p>Como há um tempo atrás...</p><p>A voz de Miyuji Shibakoya era conhecida por fazer vibrar até a última célula daquele que ouve sua música. Naquele dia os dedos de Tsuka batucavam desengonçadamente na bancada tentando acompanhar o ritmo da canção mais pedida do rádio, de tanto ouvir, de um jeito ou de outro acabou guardando a letra para si.  </p><p>Droga, o agudo da vocalista era inesquecível o suficiente para sempre tomar toda a sua atenção. Só percebeu que aquela mulher havia se aproximado, quando sentiu as mãos que tanto amava tocar seus ombros magros. A massagem dela era a melhor.</p><p>一 De novo fumando, Geiju-chan?</p><p>一 Esse é o tipo de canção que me faz sentir vontade.一 ele fechou os olhos, ela sempre acertava o seu ponto mais sensível. 一 E avise que está de volta da próxima vez, sim? Você parece uma serpente chegando dessa forma silenciosa. 一 riu o Tsuka, colocando e encarando o cigarro apagado no cinzeiro. A fumaça já tinha passado antes dela chegar; e logo o cheiro de tabaco foi sufocado pela fragrância suave de lavanda.</p><p>Uma lavanda que o relaxa.</p><p>一 Hunf. 一 ela fez um biquinho manhoso, abraçando seu pescoço por trás. 一 não me chame de cobra, Geiju-chan!</p><p>一 Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, desculpe-me. 一 ele se virou para beijá-la, mas a amante prontamente encosta o indicador em seus lábios. </p><p>一 Ei, não posso te beijar agora. Sua boca ainda deve ter gosto de nicotina. 一 ela fez uma expressão de nojo.</p><p>一 Ah, tem razão. </p><p>Mas, como aquela garota odiaria decepcionar o namorado, ela deu um jeito de recompensá-lo acariciando seus cabelos. E, com a palma livre, deixou que ele a pegasse para afundar seu rosto nela, e isso foi golpe baixo para fazer os olhinhos de Geiju cintilarem entre os óculos. Ele levantou o pescoço para olhá-la; seu ponto de vista era o mais privilegiado porque estava diante da mulher mais bela que já viu; quanto a isso, só sua opinião que importava e não aceitaria objeções.</p><p>一 Eu quero muito desenhar você. </p><p>一 Pão doce e o que mais mesmo, senhor? 一 perguntou uma moça de cabelos curtos e olhos verdes, meio receosa.  </p><p>A realidade te chamava por uma voz gentil.</p><p> 一 Só. 一 depois de pelo menos cinco minutos, Geiju respondeu, pegando seu embrulho personalizado. Tudo daquele estabelecimento; das poltronas de estofado listrado, aos bolos e tortas da vitrine, conseguia ser tão fofo que se você olhasse por muito tempo, se enjoaria.</p><p>一 São quinze yens!</p><p> Após pagar o dinheiro, o rapaz perguntou:</p><p> 一 Por gentileza, você saberia me dizer qual é o nome do grupo musical que tocou no rádio há pouco? </p><p>一 S-Strawberu... 一 ela ficou envergonhada pelo inglês errôneo e corou. 一Strawberry Thieves, também adoro elas!</p><p>A moça simplesmente julgou que Geiju gostava daquele som somente observando pela forma como ele o abalou.</p><p>一 Ah, obrigado.</p><p> 一 Volte sempre! 一 ela acenou de olhos cerrados.</p><p>E assim, avoado, que o rapaz deixa o Odayaka Bakery. Uma das vantagens de ser sábado era que não precisaria encontrar com aquele tipão estranho do Kaga e simplesmente fazer o que quiser, e pensar assim o deixava… Relaxado.</p><p>No caminho de volta à casa, passou pela pracinha que tanto conhece. Nos finais de semana, evidentemente a atmosfera local era outra. Via crianças pequenas correndo de lá pra cá e seus pais conversando, ou os avós dando comida aos pombos com migalhas de pão, e algumas outras pessoas de idades variadas ali exercitando o corpo ou fazendo coisas que não podem durante os dias úteis.</p><p>Geiju sentiu como se seu lugar tivesse sido roubado. Não há inferno pior para um antissocial que em um ponto só haver tantos rostos desconhecidos.</p><p>Ele até tentou sentar num dos bancos, observando a vida alheia tentando em algum momento se encontrar. Ouviu as cigarras cantando, diziam que elas chamavam pelo sol que ameaçara se pôr, as risadas infantis repercutindo por toda praça, e mirou os casais dividindo algodão doce juntos até perceber que o único intruso ali era ele. </p><p>O artista não saiu daquele lugar, ele se sentiu praticamente… Expulso. Toda aquela alegria o irritava de uma forma insuportável. Não era como se Geiju Tsuka tivesse inveja do sucesso alheio, mas a vida nem é tão feliz assim certo? Não há porque sorrir tanto, e tão facilmente.</p><p>De novo ao caminho de casa, o rapaz quase foi atropelado duas ou três vezes até chegar, e quando chegou, um homem musculoso e rabugento que morava no primeiro andar do sobrado parou a sua frente como um poste de 1,90 de altura, esse era o seu senhorio.</p><p> Ah não.</p><p>Tamanha foi a surpresa do Tsuka quando olhou ao seu lado.</p><p> 一 Minhas coisas.</p><p>一Sim, estão sendo empacotadas. </p><p>Geiju respirou fundo, olhando-o com uma frieza que congelaria até mesmo o coração mais quente. O engraçado era que ele odiava coisas frias, e mesmo assim, agia de tal forma.</p><p>一 Eu pedi um tempo.</p><p>一 E eu te dei.</p><p>Merda, é verdade! Como Geiju pôde esquecer de coisa tão importante quanto pagar o aluguel?</p><p>一 Senhor, me desculpe, mas-</p><p>一 Tem até amanhã cedo para deixar meu imóvel.</p><p> Quando aquele homem virou as costas, o chão que sustentava Geiju pareceu ter desabado bem debaixo dos seus pés.</p><p>    Estava numa pior.</p><p>                   ***</p><p>A primavera é conhecida pelas suas mudanças constantes de temperatura. Ontem, nesse mesmo horário, estava um calor de fritar ovos no asfalto, já hoje, uma brisa forte cumprimentava todos com seu abraço glacial.</p><p>E, assim como a primavera, o humor de Megami Saikou se alternava. </p><p>Há poucos a mulher contava animadamente para os mais próximos sobre como acordou disposta hoje, afirmando que tudo correria bem e não teria porque se estressar, mas agora, se contradizia andando de um lado e para o outro como se estivesse tonta. </p><p>Ressaltemos então as dimensões do jardim da residência Saikou; ele era enorme, do tipo que caberia confortavelmente pelo menos três casas de classe média no estilo americano, uma vez que o padrão japonês é mais simples pela grande ocupação territorial. E simplicidade é algo que os Saikou passam longe de saber. Formado por um membro mais excêntrico que o outro, eles se destacam em literalmente tudo.</p><p>Desde os tempos que esteve no colegial, Megami já lidava como grandes responsabilidades administrativas. Quando estudou em Akademi High, instituição fundada pelo avô, foi a presidente do Conselho Estudantil e, desde então, a Diretora Executiva da Saikou Corp nunca parou de governar.</p><p>No atual momento, ela dava um jeito de supervisionar tudo; da segurança da mansão até o que estava sendo preparado na cozinha, dando uma opinião aqui e ali sobre o que precisava melhorar e já começando a se inquietar verdadeiramente com isso. E, até que a governanta da família tocasse em seu ombro dizendo para a sua menina não carregar todo o mundo sobre suas costas, Megami não parou. </p><p>A pedido da mulher que tinha seu completo respeito, ela acabou sendo induzida a sentar-se à uma das mesas com Kuroko e Akane, Shiromi e Aoi ainda não haviam chegado. O céu ainda estava bastante nublado, e isso, de alguma forma, combinava com Amadeus, de Mozart. </p><p>Mas, diferente dos demais convidados, a mulher ainda não parecia tão confortável.</p><p>一 Não. 一 ela massageou as têmporas densas. 一 Se chover agora estragará tudo...</p><p>一Ei, Megami-chaaan, quanto pessimismo! Há cobertura o suficiente aqui. 一 Akane chamou de maneira infantil. 一 Pare de esquentar sua cabecinha com essas futilidades e fofoque com a gente! 一 sugeriu, e Kuroko, que tomava sua taça de champanhe com a etiqueta de uma nobre, apenas observa as amigas entre os óculos.  一 Vai dar tudo certo, confia!</p><p>Megami ignorou completamente a parte que dizia "fofoque com a gente", mas validou a boa intenção.</p><p>一 Sim, você tem razão. 一 por breves segundos, ela sorriu. 一 Mas de qualquer modo, eu vejo que Shiromi e Aoi estão atrasadas.</p><p>一 Ainda está cedo, Megami. Elas com certeza tiveram algum contratempo que a atrasaram. 一 a mais séria diz.</p><p>一 Ainda tão preocupada, Megami-chan? Espere, vou encher uma taça de champanhe para você relaxar!</p><p>一 Não precisa, obrig…</p><p>一 Se virar só um pouquinho não faz mal, pelo menos por hoje não seja tão certinha! 一 a ruiva já colocava a bebida na taça da Saikou. Mesmo assim, muito educada, ela rejeita.</p><p>一 Tenho uma palestra daqui a pouco e não posso nem encostar uma gota de álcool na minha boca, me desculpe.</p><p>一 Tudo bem, então eu posso beber da sua taça para não desperdiçar? 一 Megami se surpreendeu com o pedido, mas acabou concordando e Akane Toriyasu realmente virou aquilo como água.</p><p>Minha nossa, ela a observou beber com os olhos arregalados.</p><p>E, o que mais tarde aconteceu naquele evento, nos leva até aqui. </p><p>Logo no início da manhã, Geiju que não dormia teve a atenção chamada por um fragor incomum naquela hora. Alguém batia desesperadamente na sua porta, como se sua vida dependesse exclusivamente disso.</p><p>Devido a insistência do açoite, ele foi obrigado a se levantar para ir ver o que era, mas sentiu medo de abrir a porta e dar de cara com aquele homem tão "amável". Esperando encontrar com a feição terrivelmente mal humorada do senhorio, recuou um passo logo depois que aproximou o rosto do olho mágico.</p><p>Viu algo azul.</p><p>Eram olhos.</p><p>一 Kaga?!</p><p>Somente uma porta os separava.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cinza - parte dois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desde que entrou para sua casa, Geiju já não tem mais noção do tempo. </p><p>Como se quisesse fugir do resto do mundo e se isolar dentro de uma bolha, ele fechou todas as janelas e algumas cortinas já não sabendo mais se o protagonista do céu seria o sol ou a lua. Um dos móveis que ainda não foi levado era o sofá da sala onde ele se sentou escondido em meio as cobertas grossas, a espirrar. Dias nublados eram realmente uma droga. </p><p>Por mais que tivesse menos sol para lhe manchar a pele, continuava suscetível a certos problemas respiratórios mais perigosos em dias de clima incerto. Como por exemplo? Tinha um frio de se embrulhar até o pescoço fazendo vinte cinco graus lá fora, e agora um ambiente claustrofóbico e monocromático que só piorava sua condição.</p><p>Deus. Quando foi que as coisas chegaram a esse ponto? A depressão o tomou e tudo o que ele construiu começou a desmoronar pouco a pouco como um castelo de cartas. Tinha apenas vinte e um anos e já viu sua vida virar tantas vezes do avesso, que é difícil de contar.</p><p>Começando que por ter sido uma criança adotada, o rapaz sempre fez de tudo para atingir as expectativas daqueles que te deram de novo um sobrenome e um lar. Expondo fatos, não é todo mundo que escolheria um menino apático e de corpo fraco como ele para acolher, e foi por ter consciência disso que ele tentou arduamente fazer por merecer a nova chance de viver bem que ganhou, sendo o melhor em quase tudo.</p><p>Nas escolas caras que o colocavam mesmo sem ter muitas condições, principalmente. Era uma negação em esportes, mas nos estudos tirava notas excelentes graças a sua dedicação impecável. </p><p>Quando jovem, não perdia tempo com distrações bobas como ver televisão e ter contato com os meninos da rua, passando todo o seu tempo livre e ativo estudando como louco e seu único entretenimento se resumia em desenhar nas últimas folhas do caderno, ainda que escondido dos exigentes pais.</p><p>Todavia, não importava o quanto se esforçasse e chegasse ao seu esgotamento, eles nunca ficaram totalmente satisfeitos consigo. Quando o garoto aparecia com um oito, poderia ter sido nove. Quando tinha um nove, "por que não um dez?", e quando o dez vinha não passava de sua obrigação com a sociedade. </p><p>"Na sua idade, o filho de fulano já estava tirando boas notas para ter um bom histórico para a faculdade e você ainda nem sabe o que fazer!", era  algo que ouvia com frequência, mas nunca deixou de tentar agradá-los mesmo que isso significasse se desagradar. </p><p>Até se envolver com mulheres para desmentir rumores ele namorou! Inclusive, acabou se afeiçoando muito à última descobrindo que era capaz de gostar de mais de um gênero.</p><p>Ela quem lhe deu sua primeira tela.</p><p>Quando começou a pintar, Geiju não imaginava que aquele pequeno hobby se transformaria em um poderoso escape para a realidade que nunca conseguiu achar em qualquer outra atividade. </p><p>Ele não gostava de muitas coisas porque se cansava muito fácil delas. Não tinha muita paciência com livros porque lia o tempo inteiro em seus estudos. Músicas e teatro o fazem bocejar. De animais até gostava, mas eles eram carentes demais e se cansava de dá-los atenção o tempo todo. Mas com os quadros foi diferente. Não importa o quanto fosse cansativo, trabalhoso e demorado. Ele podia dar uma pausa, mas nunca sentia vontade de parar definitivamente. </p><p>Não tinha outra coisa, outro hobby: aquele cara nasceu exclusivamente para ser um artista e o universo pareceu querer colaborar com ele por um momento. </p><p>É verdade que desde que o Geiju criança pedia dinheiro para comprar canetinhas e folha de papel, até os seus primeiros estudos sobre técnicas de realismo no clube que fundou na adolescência, seus pais nunca o apoiaram verdadeiramente e diziam que esse papo de artista era só uma desculpa para ele não dar o seu melhor na vida acadêmica e virar um vagabundo. Afinal, o mundo artístico está em decadência não é de hoje e as chances de você obter algum sucesso nesse meio é, na maioria das vezes, de uma em um milhão. </p><p>Ele apostou tudo nesse um.</p><p>A primeira vez que desobedeceu os pais, com direito à uma séria desavença, foi quando o jovem rapaz, vivido apenas dezoito primaveras, decidiu sair de casa em busca do seu objetivo. Eles já andavam bravos porque a concentração  do filho nos estudos já havia sofrido um declínio considerável graças, pensavam eles, a essa estupidez, e só precisaram de uma única oportunidade para lhe jogarem isso e outras coisas na cara, que não tinham outra utilidade senão ferir.</p><p>O chamaram de incapaz de gostar de mulheres alegando que esse negócio de bissexualidade não existia, e, depois de uma resposta afiada da parte do garoto, o pai lhe desferiu um tapa no rosto e gritou que era ingrato cuspindo ofensas que uma figura paterna nunca deveria dizer a um filho: sendo ele biológico ou do coração. O fato foi que naquele dia, a certeza absoluta que Geiju buscava para sair da casa que nunca sentiu fazer parte, veio. O mais depressa que conseguiu, ele juntou as suas malas com um pouco de dinheiro guardado e partiu.</p><p>No começo foi tudo tão fácil que pareceu um sonho. </p><p>O ruivo era talentoso e não tardou a ser convidado a participar de uma exposição de artistas amadores e teria seu nome divulgado na sua primeira investida. Logo de cara tinha um emprego de meio período que, para uma pessoa sem experiência, não podia ser melhor. Animados com os jeito como as coisas fluiam,  tanto ele, quanto a garota na época 一 ênfase no na época 一 incrível ao seu lado, estavam otimistas com o futuro que parecia bem mais promissor que terminar só, com um sonho fracassado, e prestes a ser despejado como estava sendo a realidade que hoje o tirava o sono. </p><p>Note que o "apertamento" meia-boca onde vive é o mais acessível que alguém poderia exigir com sua renda vagabunda de artista, e à essa altura, sejamos racionais, era quase que impossível encontrar uma mensalidade mais barata que a paga. Ou a que já foi paga. Não vinha mais ao caso. Aqui Geiju já sabia que a arte não era para si e o caminho que escolheu não foi o mais certo, nem muito menos o mais próspero. </p><p>De tempos em tempos surgem um artista ou estilo de arte que revoluciona e certamente ele não era ou possuía um dele. </p><p>Tinha uma técnica de pintar e esboçar sim cativante, mas, na visão dos críticos, não passariam de quadros bonitinhos. E quadros bonitinhos você encontra em qualquer lugar do mundo.</p><p>Acordar, vestir o avental, ir à praça e colocar o cavalete já não passava de mais de uma das obrigações estressantes da vida adulta como pagar contas e ser obrigado a sair em pleno horário de pico, se quiser chegar aos seus compromissos a tempo usando um transporte público. Sentia falta de quando pintar ainda era divertido. Há quanto tempo não sentia um pingo de emoção ao pegar no pincel? Ao terminar um quadro e sentir que não era um desperdício de cores e de tempo? </p><p>Até um certo dia, tão pacato como todos os outros, tudo ficou diferente de novo. Não especificamente daquela tarde de quinta-feira, quando vendeu de uma vez só os doze quadros que não conseguiu pela semana toda, embora tenha se sentido aliviado em ter aquela quantia nos bolsos, e sim do dia que se sentiu de novo realmente útil e necessário na sua função.</p><p>Poucos acreditariam se contasse a história. </p><p>Ser abordado por uma figura excêntrica que segurou nos seus ombros sem cerimônias e o chamou de salvador, sem vergonha de frisar e admitir o quanto precisava de seu trabalho, já era uma coisa inacreditável por si só. Do jeito que falava e se vestia quase que  como se estivesse montado em um cosplay de mad scientist estereotipado, e não ser um dos bêbados que costumam perambular por ali pelo final da tarde, então, parecia mais irreal ainda. </p><p>Mas aconteceu. A sensação do peito aquecido e do arregalar dos olhos em uma dilatação de pupilas ainda eram provas concretas disso, embora tenha durado por meros segundos.</p><p>Porque, quando começou a pintar para ele dia após dia, nunca mais sentiu algo parecido como se algum truque de mágica fosse desvendado e perdesse todo o seu glamour. Kaga era insuportável e ouvi-lo falar de si mesmo dava dor de cabeça, sem contar que se sentia um grande idiota por pensar que há pouco tempo, estava reagindo às palavras que saíram da boca de uma pessoa assim positivamente, mas não se arrepende exatamente disso. </p><p>Sabe… Surgir do nada uma pessoa cheia da grana disposta a te encher de trabalho foi uma brincadeira interessante enquanto durou. </p><p>Pela noite, Geiju tem o hábito de se levantar para fumar um pouco na varanda. Mas por estar gripado e não querer piorar a situação, dessa vez tivera o bom senso de pelo menos não fazê-lo e foi para a cozinha apenas tomar um copo de água com alguns analgésicos, viu que o rádio ainda estava ali e o ligou só por ligar. </p><p>Foi sentado na bancada ouvindo música ruim e sentindo os olhos arder de sono, mas não conseguindo dormir, que o rapaz virou a noite. E quem o avisou que já era de novo dia, foi o próprio rádio com uma mudança de programações do romântico da madrugada para a calmaria da manhã, e não o canto reconfortante das andorinhas, como deveria ser.</p><p>Ele nem teria pensado em se levantar se de repente sua porta não começasse a ser praticamente esmurrada, às seis e poucas da manhã de forma tão repetitiva que foi atender quase tropeçando nos próprios pés para que o inconveniente do lado de lá parasse logo. Já esperando se encontrar com a feição terrivelmente mal humorada do senhorio, recuou um passo logo depois que aproximou o rosto do olho mágico e não pôde acreditar no que viu.</p><p>一 Kaga?! 一 a pessoa mais aleatória para aquela situação estava logo atrás da porta em carne, osso e de uma forma que o fez sentir vergonha de recebê-lo vestindo-se daquele jeito tão informal.</p><p>                   ***</p><p>Não era possível. Kaga por acaso tinha alguma fixação em abordar Geiju de maneiras chocantes? Porque não tinha uma vez que os homens se encontravam pelo casual.</p><p>O último tentava arregalar e comprimir os olhos imitando o foco de uma câmera se ajustando, mas ainda assim não conseguia enxergar bem. </p><p>Por acaso aquele Kaga Kusha que sempre perambula por aí com os trajes sujos de substâncias suspeitas, e uma cabeleira composta por mechas revoltadas umas com as outras, é o mesmo que está engravatado como um grande executivo, e usando discretas luvas negras no lugar do chamativo emborrachado auricolor, ou seria apenas sua visão aos poucos deteriorando ou sua mente distorcendo imagens?</p><p>Ah, sim, talvez. </p><p>Os cabelos dele não poderiam estar penteados pomposamente para trás, fazendo os fios prateados reluzir de tanto brilho. Para começo de conversa, ele sequer os penteia! Passar perfume, ajustar a coluna, parecer de fato um humano! O ruivo não sabia se o que mais o abismava era o fato de recebê-lo em sua própria casa, ou de imaginar quantas versões mais o mesmo Kaga Kusha poderia ter.</p><p>Nem queria se perguntar como, em primeiro lugar, ele o achou porque seu subconsciente já tinha a resposta disso. "一 Por que você nunca pinta pessoas em seus quadros, G.T?!</p><p>一 Não gosto muito. 一 ele respondeu sem olhá-lo.</p><p>一 Ah, deixa de conversa! Aposto que é porque você nem sabe fazer algo tão difícil!</p><p>一 Achar referência é um saco, só isso. Eu preciso de rostos jovens para pintar, mas na rua da primeira biblioteca só tem velhos.</p><p>一 Uma rua histórica?! Ela não é muito longe daqui, certo?" E foi assim que as coisas acabaram desse jeito.</p><p>Foi só quando ambos já estavam frente a frente após ele entrar, que o Tsuka disse algo mas só porque o outro não teve iniciativa. Um "olá" taciturno tão característico, mas dessa vez sendo complementado. Vindo de um vocabulário econômico ao extremo, era, inegavelmente, um grande avanço.</p><p>一 Desculpe o cheiro forte de poeira e tinta, eu não esperava visitas.</p><p>Era claro que não esperava. </p><p>一 Eu acho que te devo algumas explicações, primordialmente. 一 daquela forma tão direta, a voz dele que antes se fazia tão presente, pareceu tão morta quanto a de "G.T".</p><p>一 Tá' legal, pode sentar aí.  一 Ele deu de ombros mas, antes de sair, completou: 一 Só não faça essa cara de criança abandonada, por favor. É medonha.</p><p>一 QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE MEDONHO?!</p><p>一 Vou buscar café. </p><p>一 H-Hum! 一 ele virou o rosto para o lado oposto, frustrado.</p><p>Como já tinha uma garrafa cheia, não tardou nada para que Geiju reaparecesse na sala segurando uma xícara nas mãos. Kaga estranhou outra não estar ali, e o ruivo respondeu que ele precisava mais de cafeína para agitar o sangue a si próprio. </p><p>Aproveitou da saída também para tirar aquele vergonhoso pijama constituído por um blusão de estampa infantil que caberia confortavelmente dois "Geijus" dentro, e o short folgado que era curto de constranger, para colocar uma outra roupa mais ou menos decente para não sentir tanta vergonha ao se comparar à Kusha 一 que encarava a xícara cheia como se ela fosse sua pior inimiga 一 e continuar se aquecendo sem a ajuda do cobertor. O efeito do remédio contra a febre infernal ainda estava em andamento.</p><p>Agora estava envolvido em uma blusa de lã que, devido a grossura dificultando alguns movimentos, parecia um pinguim, 一 e um pinguim muito fofo! 一 além de calças de jeans lavados. Sem nenhuma boina ou outra peça charmosa que ele normalmente usa, era revelado que possuía cabelos levemente ondulados e não fielmente lisos, como aparentam ser.</p><p>一 …Hm 一 meio hesitante sobre virar ou não virar a xícara, mas pressionado para não deixar esfriar, tanta foi a surpresa do de olhos azuis quando finalmente o fez. 一 Wooah! Tão doce! Parece que você colocou mel no lugar do açúcar, G.T.!! 一 Kusha não imaginava o quanto ficava fofo sorrindo daquele jeito tão infantil. </p><p>E Geiju não imaginava como Kusha se surpreendeu ao, esperando tudo de amargo vindo dele, se deparar com aquele saboroso café.</p><p>Pois, ninguém ali comentaria nada.</p><p>一 Se quiser, tem mais. 一 o "anfitrião" oferece, observando-no cerrar os punhos na direção aos joelhos, onde seus olhos pararam e uma sobrancelha se ergueu e ele mordeu o lábio inferior com inquietude.</p><p>Por qual razão aquele artista estava sendo tão cortês, inferno? Sabe quando uma pessoa te trata tão bem que você se sente envergonhado? Então, Kaga estava exatamente assim. E essa sensação de estar fora do controle o irritava demais.</p><p>Depois de beber a xícara compulsivamente até acabar com o líquido, ele começou a falar de maneira mais ponderosa.</p><p>一 Na verdade, eu quero pedi-lo outra coisa, G.T. Julgando pela sua reação, você ainda não sabe das notícias. 一 e a teoria dele estava correta.</p><p>Embora estivéssemos em pleno século XXI, e em um país que tem a Saikou Corporation como mãe, para completar, quando o assunto era tecnologia, ele ainda vivia da forma mais rústica. Sem querer contato com televisão, um rádio que costume ouvir, ou smartphones, metade do mundo poderia estar sendo destruído pelas bombas nucleares russas ou estunadineses agora mesmo, que ele sequer prestaria conta.</p><p>一 Há algo importante para eu ver? 一 sentou-se paralelamente ao homem e cruzou as pernas como de costume.</p><p>一 Minha cara. Ela está estampada em todo canto agora. Se você pegasse um jornal de fofoca qualquer, seria a primeira coisa que encontraria. 一 Geiju teria murmurado um "parabéns", mas sentiu que não deveria.</p><p>Usando poucas palavras, ele perguntou o que estava acontecendo e Kaga começou a explicar uma longa história envolvendo um evento Saikou que não lhe era novidade; o homem já havia o mencionado e divulgado exaustivamente sempre que aparecia oportunidade por longas semanas, afinal. Também ficou sabendo por ele que recentemente, a multinacional nipônica havia conquistado o marco histórico de superar a Apple e a Microsoft em menos de uma década se tornando a pioneira em tecnologia no mercado. Isso era lendário!</p><p>Para comemorar o feito e fazer uma boa publicidade, um evento grande a mesma proporção foi preparado quase a dedo para que parecesse perfeito da decoração de ouro e prata, até a forma como os assentos ficariam alinhados, e tanto esmero não era para menos.</p><p>Todo o alto escalão do país encontrava-se unificado em um só lugar. </p><p>Entre esses ilustres convidados, estavam grandes sócios e embaixadores, a geração prodígio de cientistas e engenheiros robóticos graduados na universidade de Harvard, pessoas sem muita influência política, porém de família com grande poder aquisitivo como Kamenaga e Ryugoku, e outros velhos engravatados que comandavam o país como um jogo de xadrez onde seus peões são toda a sociedade. Mas a perfeita linhagem Saikou sempre seria o que mais se destaca ali. </p><p>Juntos, esses eram os pilares que sustentavam a economia japonesa. </p><p>Sendo assim, é muito óbvio dizer que concelebrar não seria a única finalidade de algo que ocorreria na própria mansão Saikou. Pelo o que Geiju pôde entender, também houve uma palestra comandada pela CEO da nova geração que, ao lado de outros melhores de cada parte do mundo, apresentou o novo projeto de Inteligência Artificial que prometia antecipar o futuro. A tese em si, nos tempos de hoje, era bem simples. </p><p>Máquinas substituindo humanos em atividades domésticas ou profissionais em prol deles mesmos era uma coisa já acessível, no entanto, não totalmente segura e alcançável, e é claro que ela teria outros pontos a discussão, é da Megami Saikou que estamos falando, vale lembrar.</p><p>Além da pressão de um trabalho que garantia sua dignidade como pessoa, por muitas das vezes exorbitante, havia outros grandes problemas que assolavam a sociedade japonesa: muitos velhos e poucos jovens. E aquela mulher é gananciosa o suficiente para esperar que fazendo com que pudessem ficar mais em casa, os casais tivessem mais tempo e energia para pensar em filhos sem perder dinheiro, e uma melhor qualidade de vida para os jovens que, trabalhando muito, adiantam um envelhecimento precoce irreversível. </p><p>Houve alguns murmúrios acerca disso, era ousado demais sugerir que a taxa de natalidade aumentasse graças à esse projeto, além de parecer coisa de ficção-científica aquele papo de possuir em fácil acesso um robô 100% funcional substituindo quase toda tarefa considerada cansativa pelos humanos. Mas voltaram a se animar com as fixações dos engenheiros, concretizando as palavras da diretora executiva com plantas holográficas mostrando todo o fluxo do sistema causando assim um admirável aspecto de realidade que outras empresas de high-tech jamais conseguiram criar com seus sistemas invasivos.</p><p>一A vulnerabilidade do sistema é uma das causas do temor das pessoas em relação às máquinas. Porque em todo campo virtual, há invasores capazes de burlar até mesmo as barreiras verossímil da Saikou Corp. E Aqueles cientistas prometiam uma política de segurança impenetrável. 一 Kaga, com a boca meramente seca, olhou de soslaio para o artista considerando a possibilidade de estar falando sozinho. Ele esbugalhou os olhos ao notar que não. 一 Espera, ainda está ouvindo-me, G.T.?</p><p>一 Sim. 一  devolveu o encaro do cientista. Ele estava com o rosto apoiado por uma das mãos. Atrás dos óculos perfeitamente alinhados, escondia-se uma expressão surpreendentemente focada que fez o falante engolir em seco.</p><p>Certo, Kaga não esperava que você fosse assim. Mas não pôde deixar de sentir mais confiança ao falar, após uma constrangedora pausa.</p><p>一Mas aquela tese apresentada não é possível. Não neste mundo. Aqueles ignorantes! Podem tentar o quanto quiser! 一 riu de forma nervosa. 一 Nada garantirá os 100% de eficácia necessários da proteção de uma inteligência virtual, porque o raciocínio não é esse.</p><p>一Para encurtar a história, nós 一 sem especificar quem. 一 vínhamos desenvolvendo há algum tempo um projeto inovador. Sim, sim, sim. Caso desse certo, seria algo digno de ser chamado de maior feito do século. Porque nós não faríamos meras máquinas falhas, faríamos quase-humanos perfeitos. 一  Kaga soltou um sorriso inspirador, e somado à aquilo de "faríamos quase-humanos perfeitos", Tsuka o julgou como um maníaco. </p><p>Suas sobrancelhas clarinhas, geralmente tão relaxadas, pela primeira vez ao longo do depoimento, uniram-se em incredulidade de um jeito que o cientista jamais viu.</p><p>一 G.T.? Oe', pare de pensar esdruxilidades, seu maluco! 一 o olhou com preocupação no mesmo modo que, numa tentativa simbólica de contê-lo, chacoalha as mãos. 一 Eu sei que do jeito que mencionei parece coisa de alquimia arcaica, mas não é o que quero dizer. É claro que ainda estamos falando de robôs. 一 ele reforçou. 一 O único diferencial seria na I.A, que de tão bem projetado, faria as pessoas questionarem quais são as diferenças mais relevantes entre um cérebro real, e uma linha de códigos movida por algoritmos. Esse é o verdadeiro aspecto de realidade, merda! </p><p>E, com quatro membros ao seu lado, ou sozinho como agora, ele o apresentaria ao mundo.</p><p>Mas pelo assédio da imprensa cercando todos que passavam pelo portão principal, o cientista resolveu esperar a poeira baixar um pouco para entrar. Claro que falaria com os jornalistas e roubaria flashes e holofotes depois; quando seu projeto fosse aplaudido e caísse nas graças de Megami Saikou com todo bajulamento que tem direito, mas por ora as circunstâncias não o favoreciam.</p><p>Para piorar toda a execução do script montado em sua cabeça, quando o evento finalmente começou e os jornalistas tiveram outra coisa mais interessante para se entreter, um grupo de seguranças corpulentos ainda estavam ali para impedi-lo, barrando os portões como obstáculos gigantes, após um ato falho seu de insistir tão veemente para que conferissem de novo e de novo se não tivessem se enganado quanto o nome "Kaga Kusha" não aparecer na lista de convidados, até aborrecê-los de vez e ser mandado pastar.</p><p>Se sentindo traído pela aquela ingrata da Megami que sequer convidou um profissional como ele, sabendo que teria tantas contribuições significativas a mostrar, sentou-se no meio-fio, humilhado. Para afogar as mágoas, tirou um pocky do bolso mordendo-o como um animal bovino morde o trigo. Qual era aquela parte que vinha antes de dar o primeiro passo com seu plano de dominação mundial, conquistando a confiança dos Saikou mais velhos, mesmo? Ah é, pensar no processo de desenvolvimento até chegar nesse ponto era uma resposta plausível.</p><p>一 Eu não tinha pensado, exatamente, no que fazer nesta parte. 一ele confessou diretamente. 一 Todavia, equanto eu me afogava em consternações e via esvair pouco a pouco minha força interior 一 era no mínimo hilariante uma frase estilo protagonista shounen sendo usada na vida real. 一, acredita que uma criança muito gentil veio para tirar-me desta lastimável situação, G.T.?! </p><p>一 Eu não duvido de mais nada. 一 Kaga achou aquilo ótimo. Ironia? Nem percebeu.</p><p>一 Nem dessa criança ser um Saikou?!</p><p>Geiju negou com a cabeça.</p><p>Kencho Saikou, o segundo herdeiro de Kotei Saikou, pareceu ter caído do céu com uma auréola na cabeça e tudo que um anjo tem direito, claro; isso na visão desesperada de Kaga Kusha. Qualquer pessoa lúcida veria o sangue nos seus olhos, e qualquer pessoa que o conhecesse saberia o motivo dele: aos dezessete anos ele ainda não superou o complexo de inferioridade e a inveja infantil que sempre nutriu da irmã. </p><p>Se encontrou Kaga agora, não foi por uma escolha do universo ou alguma besteira do tipo, e sim porque, não suportando mais ouvir o pai dizendo o quão perfeito seu projeto de Mary Sue era, ele levantou da cadeira onde estava em um movimento repentino e escapou a passos fugazes da multidão que não devia ter menos que uma centena de rostos diferentes; não se importando muito em esbarrar naqueles que não prestavam atenção porque estavam entretidos demais na primogênita fazendo seu teatrinho patético de Deusa intocável. </p><p>Dentes trincavam; o "você, como um homem, deveria sentir vergonha de ser superado por uma mulher" ainda ressoava em sua cabeça culminando aquela sensação dentro de si. Ele queria vingança por tanta humilhação! E bom, a encontrou na pessoa que Megami mais desdenha, sentada na calçada e mastigando pocky com a cara de quem causaria muito problema caso estivesse lá dentro, e ele tinha influência o suficiente para levar consigo qualquer acompanhante que desejasse. </p><p>Unir útil ao agradável.</p><p>Só precisou se aproximar dele, puxar alguma conversinha fiada, e pronto. Ao lado de Kencho, Kaga conseguiu se esgueirar facilmente para a primeira fileira destinada aos mais importantes. Claro, ainda não era tão triunfante quanto estar entre os melhores do mundo no palco, mas por ora bastava. O problema principal era a mulher esguia de rabo-de-cavalo longo, que até que ele mesmo refutasse as teses apresentadas por um renomado inventor americano com um grito ultrajante, pois só assim chamaria alguma atenção, sequer o notou por conta própria. </p><p>O que era aquele silêncio?</p><p>Sendo uma pessoa racional e justa, Megami não costumava apelar para a tirania. Mas quando finalmente o fez, foi para valer.   </p><p>Assim que ela faz um comando visual para seus seguranças já alarmados, tentando não deixar transparecer aquele sentimento desagradável que fazia seus dedos escondidos pelas características luvas de seda tremer, tudo é muito rápido. </p><p>Procedendo o silêncio absoluto, uma onda de murmurinhos reverberam naquele mar de gente até o momento que Kaga, o tema principal daquela balbúrdia, fora convidado a retirar-se dali por livre e espontânea vontade para não comprometer ainda mais o fluxo da palestra.</p><p>O que, Megami conhecendo como ninguém sua personalidade irritante e o ego inflado até demais, sabia bem que nunca aconteceria. Aquele homem era um mau perdedor desprezível. Ele tinha consigo o projeto que demonstra ter tanto orgulho e insiste veemente em mostrar. A forma que está é bem modesta: apenas um resumo manuscrito e mal ilustrado dentro de um envelope mediano. </p><p>Mesmo encurralado numa situação crítica, Kusha ignora tudo para tirá-lo de dentro do bolso da camisa social. Mas, quando ameaça abri-lo, o tem roubado por um dos homens acionados por motivos de segurança. Já era demais que um item não confiscado passasse ileso pelo sistema e penetrado, sabe-se lá como, no interior da mansão. Permitir que o invasor problemático ainda o abrisse ali, seria um absurdo.</p><p>Foi dito que o documento ficaria sob análise e Kaga não está satisfeito com isso. Ele sabe que seu destino provavelmente seria acabar queimado pelas chamas do cigarro aceso do grandalhão mais sério da dupla, assim que  virasse as costas. Por isso não oscilou nem quando teve o ombro agarrado de forma mais agressiva e impiedosa, continuando a falar enquanto tem oportunidade, entretanto, o nervosismo fez com que algumas palavras ele não lembrasse.</p><p>"一 A Robot-chan… E-Ela… Ela é infinitamente superior à esse protótipo de máquina utópic-"</p><p>"一 Fique ao menos quieto. 一 o mesmo segurança apertou-lhe o braço como se estivesse lidando com ovos no lugar de ossos duros. Ora, que espécie não-humana pertencia aquele cara? Um discípulo daquele lutador famoso, Budo Masuta, que vive quebrando membros alheios em programas de TV? Kaga se perguntou."</p><p>Se debater como um peixe preso na rede não era uma coisa que gostaria de fazer. Mas como não teria forças nem mesmo para empurrar aquela muralha de músculos disfarçada de homem, acabou por não ter muitas escolhas. E mais:  ainda gritou de forma exagerada que os processaria por agressão física a qual estava sendo vítima, não sendo levado à sério.</p><p>Dessa vez com o semblante cólero, ele impulsionou o corpo preso para frente como se pudesse alcançar o palco, passando a alfinetar diretamente a pessoa de Megami com um ousado "que bela marionete você se tornou!" que não estava nos planos, e que de alguma forma, lhe aliviou a garganta entalada. </p><p>No entanto, essa sensação tão reconfortante acabou lhe custando muito. </p><p>Dado como justa causa, Kusha foi reprimido violentamente e a imprensa que transmitia o evento em tempo real para a internet acompanhou, com suas câmeras e microfones, seu trajeto até a saída. Os competitivos jornalistas cegaram-lhe os olhos com o contato indiscreto dos flashes almejando capturar a melhor gravação. À essa altura, o rosto do cientista já era conhecido 一 e reconhecido 一 por todo canto do país como vergonha nacional.</p><p>一 E agora… Eu não tenho mais para onde ir, G.T.! O laboratório de engenharia robótica é o que eu chamo de lar, mas me achariam muito fácil lá. Mesma coisa dos lugares que frequento. Eu… Eu preciso me esconder.  Uma pedra… Isso! Eu vou virar uma pedra. 一 Geiju quase contorceu o semblante quando viu que ele realmente estava disposto a se encolher em posição fetal.</p><p>一 Se acalma. Por favor. 一 Kaga paralisou. 一 Você está muito alterado, me olhe. 一 e assim foi. 一 Que horas mais ou menos você saiu?</p><p>一 Hm… Receio que mais de dez.</p><p>一 Não passou nem em casa depois, imagino. Mas você tem uma esposa, certo? 一 o ruivo arriscou.</p><p>Mesmo não sendo da sua conta, ele não pôde deixar de se perguntar sobre que droga de relacionamento esse cara tinha para não saber nada sobre a cônjuge, e agora preferir outros cientistas fedidos à ela.</p><p>一 Ah… 一 ele lhe deu seu pior sorriso amarelo e coçou a nuca. 一 Eu ainda não te contei, não é? Minha esposa é a Megami Saikou.  </p><p>Geiju teve que morder o lábio com força para não rir: uma única abertura e ele passava mal. E é notável que tamanho esforço não passaria despercebido no tom de voz.</p><p>一 Megami Saikou?  一 a mesma que uma vez por mês aparece nos jornais com um boato diferente sobre beijar uma mulher da baixa sociedade?!</p><p>Não que ele corresse muito atrás desse tipo de coisa, mas notícias de Megami-sama eram quase tão divulgadas quanto as do presidente do Japão num contexto nacional, e estava junto a Bill Gates e Zuckerberg pelo mundo afora.</p><p>一 É! 一 Kaga vociferou como se estivesse exaurido de responder essa mesma pergunta dita sempre com uma pitada de escárnio. 一 Ela e eu somos almas gêmeas prometidas pelo universo, portanto, nos casamos.</p><p>一 E ela sabe disso?</p><p>Geiju já estava começando a entender o que era Kaga.</p><p> 一 Ainda não.</p><p>Então ele acertou.</p><p>一 Mas isso não importa, a ordem dos fatores não altera o resultado de qualquer forma. O fato é que eu vou me ferrar muito se aparecer agora e preciso de um lugar seguro para me refugiar enquanto não penso no que fazer...一 ele podia ser um milionário problemático, um agiota, ou até um assassino fugitivo da polícia. Geiju sequer conhecia sua índole, afinal. </p><p>一 E não pensei em lugar mais discreto que uma rua histórica esquecida pelo progresso da cidade. Você me contou que os imóveis do senhor Amane-san são quase todos inabitados e pensei que poderia conseguir um temporariamente, por isso o procurei. 一 mas… ele estava desesperado. E não era como se pudesse ter outras oportunidades assim. 一 Então, por favor, G.T.! Ajude o futuro líder da sua nação a comprar isso! Eu só preciso do seu nome emprestado para a parte burocráti-</p><p>一 Você pode ficar aqui!一 Kaga o encarou, boquiaberto. 一 Nós vamos nos ajudar como sempre, basicamente.</p><p>Com isso, sua vida monótona viraria do avesso outra vez.</p><p>                    ***</p><p>Para melhor convivência, Geiju decretou algumas regras de antemão: não faça muita bagunça, barulho muito tarde não, e pode ficar a vontade pela casa, contanto que não mexa nas minhas coisas. Ou seja: não me deixe lembrar da sua existência, não me incomode, e nem sonhe em falar comigo diretamente, Kusha logo traduziu assim.</p><p>Na sua ampla visão que sempre teve o luxo como realidade, a casa dele parecia minúscula até quando comparada à seu laboratório de pesquisas, mas por outro lado, viu poucas coisas mais organizadas que aquilo. Estranhou a ausência de alguns móveis, porém, os poucos que encontrou estavam tão bem cuidados, que pareciam quase que intocados. Se não fosse o leve cheiro de tinta no ar, duvidaria que alguém realmente morasse ali. Era, afinal de contas, um perfeccionismo impossível de reproduzir.</p><p>一 E essa porta, G.T.? 一 o pequeno tour pela casa, segundo o ruivo, tinha acabado, mas o outro ainda podia avistar algo inexplorado no fim do corredor.</p><p>一 Algo que não importa. 一 a voz dele era tão cortante, que Kaga nem se arriscou a indagá-lo mais nada.</p><p>Apenas afrouxou o nó da gravata incomodado pelo calor e pela visão daquele artista tão agasalhado em plena primavera. Ele não era sensível ao mormaço? Cara estranho! Podia estar errado, mas o cientista esperava que a casa de um homem que vive pela arte fosse mais colorida. Esculturas… Paredes diferenciadas, plantinhas, qualquer coisa assim! </p><p>Ao contrário disso, ali tudo era tão… Cinza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Branco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As primeiras horas de coabitação foram as piores, naturalmente. Não estavam acostumados a dividir um mesmo lugar e tudo foi muito repentino para ambas as partes, deixando muitas coisas a esclarecer, a tratar. Eles não tiveram oportunidade ainda porque tudo foi muito corrido, afinal.</p><p>Também é importante ressaltar que eram dois homens feitos de realidades e modo de viver tão distintos quanto eles mesmos, mas, claro; se não fosse por mera perdição de Kaga tumultuando Geiju, deviam ter ao menos alguns hábitos e costumes simis para colidirem-se  pelos cômodos vezes o suficiente para que o “você primeiro” se tornasse um ciclo cansativo, acabando com os dois na sala em desistência mútua. Ambos inertes como robôs inarticulados, se você não contar com os movimentos imitando ondas marítimas das mãos do homem mais sereno.</p><p>A intenção do Tsuka era ficar na dele. Era na sala que deixava seu material de pintura e preparava seus esboços, mas deveria se lembrar que já não era o único morador da casa e daqui para frente não poderia mais buscar o isolamento corriqueiro em qualquer lugar. Kaga estava ali também, no sofá paralelo ao dele, porque era o único lugar que se sentia livre para ficar e sentar, e por mais que não soltasse uma só palavra entre seus lábios, o modo como se remexia no outro assento entregava seu desconforto num sinal mudo.</p><p>Tal inquietude desconcertou até Geiju, o cara mais imparcial do mundo que costumava apenas dar de ombros e dizer “ok” para os white boy problems de um rico desocupado que provavelmente não sabia nada da vida, mas parecia diferente agora... Sentiu que não era proposital, que ele não fazia por almejar atenção. E se tem uma coisa que aprendeu com esses dois meses que se conhecem, é que um Kaga silencioso significa perigo.</p><p>Respirando fundo, ele largou o sketchbook* aberto e a lapiseira sobre o braço do sofá, chamando-o por uma tossidela falsa.</p><p>一 Eu posso sair daqui se você quiser ficar a vontade, ou pode ficar com o quarto.一 o ruivo apontou para trás com o polegar invertido. Kaga salvou o seu pescoço, ser prestativo era a forma mínima de retribuição. 一 Não há problemas.</p><p>一 Ah? Não, eu não durmo, obrigado. Acho perda de tempo dispor de tanto tempo assim hibernando inutilmente. 一 ele mira o teto branco-amarelado, abanando-se com uma mão. 一 Mudando de assunto... Está quente como as lavas vulcânicas do inferno aqui dentro! Onde está o seu ar-condicionado, G.T.? 一 procurou o objeto com os olhos.</p><p>O ruivo não sentia calor.</p><p>一 Não tenho um. </p><p>一 Ah, faz sentido!… Ele é pobre. 一 Kaga murmurou mais para dentro que para fora, e o assunto, se é que podemos chamar aquela troca de falas secas de assunto, se dissipa em um silêncio da morte. Geiju pegou novamente seu material disposto a ignorá-lo como de praxe.</p><p>E outra vez não conseguiu se concentrar com aquele maldito silêncio unusual que conseguia ser mais agonizante que o cientista gritando a 95 decibéis nos seus pobres tímpanos.</p><p>一 Por que não se troca? 一 Geiju sugeriu inervado.</p><p>一 É que eu não trouxe nenhum pertence mesmo, mas eu ainda posso comprar tudo mais tarde. 一 encarava a ponta do próprio nariz, ficando vesgo. A falta do aparelho ocular ali era novidade. 一 Me acompanha nessa jornada? 一 não havia ânimo na sua sugestão.</p><p>一 Você deveria ao menos passar no seu laboratório para buscar suas coisas, Kaga.</p><p>一 O quê? Mas nem fodendo!! Sem chances! 一 o outro arqueou as sobrancelhas com o vocábulo vulgar. Aquele homem nunca fora um exemplo de gentleman e nem combinava com o termo, mas às vezes o chamava com pronomes de tratamento dignos de um sujeito educado. Era “caro”, “senhor”, ora “cavalheiro”, e por aí vai.</p><p>一 Não volto àquele lugar nem morto… 一 foi o que ele completou após mostrar o quão boca suja podia ser.</p><p>E era o que ele estava fazendo como uma criança mimada. </p><p>Assim um dia se passou sem rastros de anormalidades. Ao meio-dia Geiju preparou algo de comer e Kaga largou o brócolis. Durante a tarde ele ainda coloca os quadros para secar no sol e Kusha apenas observou o processo de olhos arregalados como uma criança curiosa e perguntadora, mas, para o artista amolado, ainda era melhor que vê-lo olhando as janelas com um rosto exageradamente soturno.</p><p>À noite Kaga tomou banho e Geiju acabou por emprestar-lhe um conjunto de pijama que apenas a calça o serviu normalmente porque tinha os membros superiores mais largos 一 um padrão masculino que não podia ser menos comum, porém aquele artista magricela não o possuía. Kaga acabou ficando com a blusa social que fazia parte do smoking dele mesmo, enquanto Geiju aproveitou da sua parte de cima descartada.</p><p>Kaga, após banhar-se, acabou com uma cabeça molhada e um novo inimigo: aqueles chuveiros “comuns”. De tanto pelejar tentando desvendar o funcionamento daquela coisa estranha, o rapaz por muito pouco não transforma o banheiro de G.T. em uma grande piscina artificial.</p><p>Era uma vez um bom penteado... os cabelos dele agora ainda estavam por secar proporcionando uma visão nostálgica. Quando a franja ficava escorrida invés de suspensa, lembrava o Kaga de oito anos de cabelo cortadinho do tipo tigela que não tinha nada da imagem moderna. Tão desleixada que já ultrapassa as orelhas com seu cumprimento confuso e desigual. Há aqueles que sussurram que tem severa aversão à tesouras, mas o motivo verdadeiro era muito menos dramático: um cientista autoproclamado maluco simplesmente tem obrigações mais importantes para se preocupar que cuidar da própria aparência, mas não vinha ao caso as síndromes de Einstein de Kaga Kusha agora.</p><p>Depois eles jantaram normalmente e o clima estava visivelmente menos denso que o de mais cedo, mas é válido dizer que as coisas teriam terminado melhores se pela primeira vez naquele domingo Kaga não tivesse tomado coragem para tirar o celular do bolso, se deparando com um total de zero notificações novas na sua caixa de entrada. </p><p>Falando mal, falando bem… Nada chegou. Nem uma só temida mensagem de Meka vangloriando-se sobre estar certa o tempo todo em dizer que ele arruinaria tudo, ou Kurusu bloqueando-o de todos os meios de comunicação possível e Horo cobrando pelos seus mochis prometidos. Intrigante demais.</p><p>Ah, estava explicado. Ele notou dali a pouco que por algum motivo não captava um sinal wi-fi.</p><p>一 Sua internet é turbulenta? 一 perguntou.</p><p>E foi assim que o cientista descobriu que além de tudo, Geiju ainda era um completo leigo digital. A princípio estupefato, ele até pensou que aquele “não uso esse tipo de coisa” fosse algum tipo de brincadeira, mas Geiju era sério demais para brincar. Aos deuses! A internet em abundância sempre foi acessível como água para a existência de Kaga, ele… Ele não saberia viver sem esse recurso. Ou melhor…</p><p>一 Como raios você consegue?! Não, haha! literalmente ninguém consegue… 一 o riso foi de nervoso. 一 Nem um modem ou pacote de dados? Uma rede social inativa que essas pessoas de QI intermédio usam para se comunicar informalmente, talvez?</p><p>一 Não.</p><p>一 Facebook?</p><p>Geiju negou.</p><p>一 Instagram?</p><p>Mesma coisa.</p><p>一 Twitter, Tumblr... Reddit?</p><p>一 Ainda estamos falando de internet? 一  ele inclina a cabeça como um vovô confuso com a tecnologia e Kaga faz facepalm, enquanto isso o seu eu interno corria pela casa e abafava um berro gutural nas almofadas do sofá onde se enterra.</p><p>Geiju Tsuka podia ter até esse rosto bonitinho aí cientificamente falando 一 o famoso triângulo da beleza. Nariz afilado e lábios cheios e vermelhinhos 一 mas o cérebro não era menos estranho que de um alienígena sendo alheio ao mundo como é. </p><p>一 Só. Esquece. 一 massageou as têmporas.</p><p>Ele até surtaria mais um bocado para honrar o Kusha que era, mas sentiu um incômodo similar a um soco no estômago ser tão esmagador que o faz desistir de qualquer outra reação, se limitando a terminar o seu prato mais absorto mesmo. Nos tempos de hoje ainda existiam pessoas da sua idade com esse nível de desinformação digital? Que coisa… intragável. Geiju por acaso foi criado nas montanhas por lobos ou algo assim?...</p><p>一 Estou indo. 一 o artista que tanto o perturba diz e se levanta. Kaga está observando seus movimentos estático. </p><p>Ele não respondeu.</p><p>Impossibilitado de desenvolver qualquer trabalho, e com um paradoxo tão complicado na cabeça 一 paradoxo esse que era aquele garoto, ou mais especificamente o que ele era 一 a noite seria longa demais para o cientista.</p><p>                      ***</p><p>一 Acordou cedo. 一 Geiju declarou na manhã seguinte quando eles se reencontraram.</p><p>一 Oh, você também!</p><p>Mentirosos sem vergonha. Nenhum dos dois tinha dormido naquela noite e os rostos amassados e olhos fundos não os deixariam mentir.</p><p>Kaga foi servido por café e torradas que aliviou o seu ser terem saído de uma indústria invés das mãos do artista diretamente. Descobriu com os ovos mexidos grudentos e pastosos do café-da-manhã de ontem a falta de dotes culinários dele. Geiju era bom com cafés, mas certamente um desastre descomunal com todo o resto. </p><p>Ah, aquele seria o dia que eles iriam sair para comprar coisas.</p><p>一 ... Você não vem? </p><p>一 Eu não estou prontooo, G.T.! 一 o homem choramingou, escondendo o rosto com ambas as mãos. 一 Eu sei que você só não sabe quem eu sou porque é completamente desconectado do mundo cibernético, mas as pessoas normais vão me reconhecer! Vou ser preso, humilhado! Uma pedra, isso! Eu vou virar um- </p><p>“Hã?”</p><p>Kaga parou de falar abruptamente, recomeçando com um tom pasmo.</p><p>一 Por que está me dando essas coisas? 一 ele foi obrigado a erguer o rosto quando Geiju voltou.</p><p>一 Se sentiria melhor se tiver de boina e máscara? 一 o olhou nos olhos.</p><p>一 B-Bom, é de fato uma boa ideia ter um disfarce, então… 一 a princípio Kaga se mostrou estranhamente constrangido ao pegar os acessórios emprestados dele.</p><p>Na hora de sair, inseguro, ainda perguntou sobre como parecia. E para quê, meu Deus.</p><p>一 Irreconhecível. 一 mentir era algo fácil para a maioria das pessoas incluindo o ruivo, então ele apenas o fez porcamente. O que ele não esperava era que Kaga fosse levá-lo tão à sério assim e ficar com a bola tão cheia. Ele soltou uma risada baixa e duvidosamente humana, parecendo um “kekeke”.</p><p>一 Ai, meu sábio G.T... Eu sei, eu sei. Até costumavam dizer que eu tenho talento para o teatro, sabia? 一 na verdade, disseram logo em seguida “porque você vive fazendo o papel de um retardado repulsivo”, mas ele está se focando apenas nas coisas positivas.</p><p>Tomando a sua frente com a confiança de um jovem líder, ele até assumiu um andar novo que provavelmente pertencia ao seu novo personagem. Mas esquecia da sua atuação toda vez que passava por uma vitrine nova, encontrando uma peça que o seu eu científico predominante aprecia ao fanático, aí as conversas do caminho se resumiam em suas explicações mecânicas escandalosas e Geiju não entendendo bulhufas ou ignorando ele de propósito para manter a concentração.</p><p>Era verdade que a sua boina e máscara não tinham um valor real. Vestido tanto num dia de calor, só fazia que Kaga se destacasse ainda mais entre as pessoas, mas ele estava tão radiante e seguro de si que Geiju apenas deu de ombros e deixou para lá…</p><p>Não era exagero quando pensava que Kaga conseguia ser anormal em tudo. Enquanto ele enchia sacolas e sacolas de eletrônicos e outras peças mecânicas esquisitas sem ao menos perguntar o preço, o Tsuka ficava de olhos arregalados tentando calcular todo o gasto mentalmente. E toda vez que o valor aparecia no caixa na hora do pagamento, seu coração estava palpitando fazendo-o olhar para o cientista, imaginando a vergonha caso aquele cartão não passasse. E no final, em compensação das geringonças científicas, de roupas o homem comprou apenas o básico e em pouca quantidade. Devia ser menos que a hora do almoço quando terminaram.</p><p>一 Acho que não falta mais nada, excelente, excelente... Não quer comer alguma coisa, artista? </p><p>一  4.840,00 ienes... 一 “que?” Kaga estranhou. 一 Naquele suéter... tenebroso… 一 Geiju continuou com a sua divagação, franzindo a cara como quem vê algo sinistro.</p><p>Silêncio absoluto.</p><p>一 Ah, 一 ele olhou para a “poker face” dele com aqueles olhinhos verdes distraídos.一 disse algo?</p><p>一 Sabe, eu fico deveras abespinhado com a forma rude que você me ignora. 一 Kaga bufou quando ele pediu desculpas, apenas rumando até a praça de alimentação. 一 Pare, ou eu vou me sentir ainda mais patético. Enfim… Com isso tudo ao menos posso continuar com minhas projeções à longa distância enquanto não penso no que fazer definitivamente… G.T.! O projeto deles é um compilado de erros e somente EU posso provar isso, kekeke!</p><p>Era como uma criança, ao voltar da escola, mostrando o caderno para a mãe todo orgulhoso de suas atividades. Era um sorriso gigante, um sorriso regado de otimismo que Geiju nunca viu em um adulto.</p><p>一 Porque enquanto o protótipo de máquina deles não for sequer capaz de produzir ideias próprias, não adianta, nada fará sentido. 一 o homem mais quieto se assustaria, mas assumiu que ele só estaria se referindo a uma linha estranha de tecnologia ou algo assim, como lhe explicou ontem, relacionando as palavras “cérebro” e “algoritmos”.</p><p>Em suma, o raciocínio de Kaga era resumido em um conceito: um robô não iria ter comportamentos maliciosos se fosse consciente. Em 2015, o professor Selmer Bringsjord iniciou uma pesquisa semelhante no instituto que atuara, contendo como foco o mesmo objetivo autônomo. Para realizar o teste, pesquisadores equiparam os robôs com uma inteligência neural artificial baseada em uma rede neural de pensamento 一 algo mais sofisticado que um simples algoritmo seguindo sequências de eventos enumerados, e observaram o comportamento dele comparado aos outros dois testados.</p><p>Falando na língua de Geiju, assim como o ratinho de Kusha aprende que fugir da sua gaiola gera problemas como ser devorado por um animal maior, um dos robôs foi instruído a saber que não deveria apertar o botão que lhe deixaria ensurdecido pelo próprio senso crítico, enquanto os outros dois seguem a ordem como foi programada ao pé da letra e sofrem com as consequências. Era, de fato, um princípio interessante. Mas não confiável o suficiente como a Saikou necessitava, por isso não passava de mera introdução para o cientista que tinha outros meios… questionáveis.</p><p>一 Os robôs do futuro devem ser movidos à emoções fabricadas convenientemente ao domínio humano. Afinal, a grande orquestra que existe no nossa sistema límbico* necessita delas para executar ações do melhor jeito. 一 explicou, isso é fácil de entender quando consideramos o quão imprescindível emoções são no nosso agir e pensar que, em sua maioria, é influenciado por elas, mas extremamente complexo quando correlacionamos com os sentimentos que deveriam ser uma característica unicamente humana.</p><p>一  Emoções? 一 Geiju finalmente indagou. A fim de uma comida rápida e barata, os dois entraram em um estabelecimento qualquer, sentaram-se e esperaram por atendimento. 一 Cientista, não dá para se fabricar emoções...</p><p>Alguém apareceu para anotar os pedidos, o prato do dia foi o mais rápido de se escolher.</p><p>一 E por que não? Em prática são apenas dados como computador e matemática, não é muito diferente sabe? 一 com um semblante tranquilo e um sorrisinho provocador, Kaga apoiou o rosto com uma mão. 一 Oh hoho, então quer dizer que você é mais poético que lógico… Que surpresa interessante~  </p><p>Imune às gracinhas dele, Geiju se limitou a encher a boca de arroz frito.</p><p>一 As coisas ficam mais objetivas quando não se é tão sentimental. No campo exato o caminho é único, não se pode existir outras soluções, controvérsias ou entrelinhas... 一 Kaga terminou, como se o Tsuka já não soubesse disso. </p><p>Quando não estava comendo, Kaga estava falando sobre seu assunto favorito 一 suas invenções. Conversa vai conversa vem, sempre chegava o momento que o nome de Megami Saikou escapava. Apesar do silêncio do ruivo, o clima era agradável até, qualquer um que passasse ali poderia dizer que eram dois amigos conversando casualmente. Eles funcionavam de uma forma interessante: Kaga gosta de falar e Geiju prefere ouvir. Normalmente, comportamentos indiferentes como do Tsuka afastam as pessoas pois criam uma imagem antipática e soberba, e Kaga, na sua personalidade barulhenta e insana, não conseguia manter um papo sem interromper ou atropelar as falas dos outros e tudo isso era muito irritante. Era um misantropo cínico e um gênio rejeitado pelo governo e pela Saikou convivendo de forma pacífica. Hi. Lá. Rio.</p><p>Após um longo discurso lamurioso, o gênio bate na mesa.</p><p>一 ...mesmo assim, não vamos baixar a guarda! 一 “vamos”? 一 Você continuará pintando para mim os melhores quadros que pode e ela nunca poderá rejeitar!</p><p>“Conquistar alguém assim? Nossa, como ele é simples…” Geiju pensou enquanto bebia seu suco de limão de canudinho com uma expressão de tédio. Prestando atenção no líquido gelado sumindo do copo conforme sugava, seu olhar baixou-se ao copo evidenciando os longos cílios caindo sobre as bochechas sardentas que possui. Precisa estar mesmo bem próximo como Kusha está para perceber o volume, uma vez que eram muito clarinhos tanto quanto os cabelos. Sua aparência, num todo, era delicada como de um elfo.</p><p>一 Hunf... 一 o outro suspirou cansado, só agora o artista percebeu a forma como era encarado.</p><p>一 ‘Gui’ foi? </p><p>Ainda estava com o canudo na boca.</p><p>一 As coisas seriam mais fáceis se eu tivesse um cabelo bonitinho assim? Sim, sim, sim… O famoso amor platônico nada mais é que influenciado pela imagem ideal, talvez um penteado novo me deixaria mais atraente e propício... 一 havia um lado onde Geiju possuía uma mecha maior e Kaga, naquela posição, estava perto o suficiente para pegar entre os dedos. </p><p>一 Se ela não gosta de você, não é um penteado que a fará mudar de ideia. Definitivamente, sabe mais de máquinas que humanos.</p><p>一 G.T.!!!!! 一 o homem derrotado choraminga com suas asinhas cortadas e abaixa a cabeça.</p><p>E desde que chegaram e foram embora naquele dia, ninguém notou Kusha negativamente e o incomodaram porque, resumidamente, não tinham razões para. Mais uma vez, tudo o que ele contou não passou de hipérbole e nada daquela história de ser praticamente caçado e ridicularizado pelos quatro cantos do mundo não aconteceu realmente, pelo menos não nessas proporções que ele imaginou.</p><p>Do laboratório de engenharia robótica, reunidos em uma rodinha todos acompanharam a live do evento pelo tablet de última geração de Kurusu, ansiosos pela aparição de Kaga, Horo havia até feito baldes de pipoca amanteigada e Zaishi só pode ter tirado de um código Konami aquelas buzinas e até uma luva enorme em formato de mão que apontava para cima. Não dava para saber se os membros estavam assistir uma palestra chata ou um jogo de beisebol. Apesar de terem feito toda aquela desdém no dia anterior, no fundo eram os maiores torcedores do esquisitão.</p><p>Praticamente vibraram quando depois de quase uma hora e meia ele apareceu no campo de tela. “O Kaga vai falar! O Kaga vai falar!” Horo até mesmo deixou de comer para exclamar. “Nossas pesquisas finalmente terão seu debute, os dias gloriosos voltarão!” Zaishi chorou. “Kyaaah! Nós vamos ficar ricas!” as mulheres do laboratório entrelaçaram as duas mãos e comemoraram, tudo isso em apenas cinco segundos. Quando voltaram a se concentrar na tela, ele não apareceu por mais outros cinco segundos que uma estranha interferência de sinal cortou as imagens e som. Foi uma mistura de reclamação e desespero, Robot-chan era a mais prestativa tentando dar tapinhas no monitor como numa reanimação, supondo que seria um problema técnico específico com o aparelho. Mas foram contrariados quando cerca de um minuto depois a transmissão voltou e a própria Megami Saikou pediu desculpas pelo erro.</p><p> Dali em diante, assistiram religiosamente até o final e Kaga não apareceu mais, sem ter dito uma só palavra. Como um delírio coletivo, também não havia nada no Twitter. Navegaram pela hashtag da live da Saikou Corp, que naquele dia estava em alta, e não havia ninguém comentando sobre um suposto invasor, nem mesmo os haters, aquelas pessoas que aparecem em qualquer lugar da internet só para depositar ódio e comentários negativos.</p><p>No fim, só puderam se lamentar e concordaram que aquele tal “erro” foi conveniente até demais.</p><p>“Pelo amor de Kratos!  一 Horo resumungava enquanto tirava a mesa. Era o final do turno e todos se trocavam para ir embora. 一 E cadê o Kaga que não chega? Eu quero meus mochis!”</p><p>                              ***</p><p>一 Vamos logo. Eu também preciso comprar minhas tintas. 一 Geiju suspirou quando viu Kaga de olho em outra vitrine quando tinham finalmente chegado na saída.</p><p>一 Ah, certo.  一 Kaga voltou ao lado do 一 um centímetro 一 menor.</p><p>Aquela era uma área comercial, por isso todas as ruas que passavam tinha uma loja diferente que ia das ferramentas que Kaga precisava até artigos musicais. E, Céus! Aquele jeito aéreo do Tsuka ainda o atropelaria.</p><p>一 Opa! 一 Kaga o puxou pelo braço para o lado oposto da rua, impedindo que colidisse com uma moto. 一 Cuidado ao atravessar.</p><p>一 Obrigado.</p><p>一 Falando nisso 一 aquilo definitivamente não tinha nada a ver com as falácias anteriores. 一, não parecia bem ontem. Qual era do agasalho? 一  foi um dia quente afinal.</p><p>一 Resfriado.</p><p>一 Nesse calor?!</p><p>一 Tenho uma imunidade fraca e um certo grau anêmico, isso acaba facilitando… 一 Geiju sentia desconforto em confessar detalhes íntimos como esse. 一 Hunf. Não me olhe como se eu fosse um moribundo, só preciso tomar alguns suplementos de vez enquanto e está tudo…</p><p>Geiju paralisou. Seu estômago era similar a uma geleira.</p><p>一 Bem...</p><p>Do outro lado da rua, uma velha conhecida estava passando com muitas sacolas.</p><p>A garganta dele fechou quando percebeu que foi notado pelos olhos dela. A mulher parecia ter dito algo, mas só se tornou audível quando ela vociferou pela segunda vez.</p><p>一 GEIJU!</p><p>Sua vontade foi de ter corrido o mais rápido que pudesse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Amarelo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A partir do momento que Geiju deixou a casa dos pais, ele assumiu que começaria uma vida nova. Naturalmente, tudo aquilo que ficou para trás deveria ser esquecido porque não seria mais relevante naquele novo ponto. Muitas coisas desagradáveis aconteceram e não queria mais pensar nelas. Desgastava. Era chato e cansativo.</p><p>Em outras palavras, Geiju esteve apenas fugindo das coisas para evitar stress. Sempre soube que era pura covardia viver daquele jeito tão acomodado, mas manter-se longe de tudo aquilo era tão mais… confortável, que se tornou um costume. O comodismo era viciante. Os anos de ensino médio, com todas as pessoas que o envolviam, também não existiam nessa sua linha do tempo ideal. </p><p>Então… o que ela fazia ali?! </p><p>Como se nunca tivesse conhecido-os, virava o rosto ou fingia distração toda vez que encontrava um antigo colega de classe na rua, evitando se envolver ao máximo com eles, como se estivesse receando um sério efeito borboleta. Por isso, a solução mais simples sempre pareceu correr e fugir antes que as realidades se cruzassem.</p><p>Só que dessa vez, ele não conseguiu fazê-lo. Ficou branco até os lábios, ouvindo a uma distância (que não existia realmente) ser chamado pelo Kaga pouco adiante dele. A mulher já havia atravessado a rua e estavam frente a frente, não tinha como ele ter muita noção de realidade nessas condições. A estatura média, os cabelos escuros e… espera? Fios vermelhos? Desde quando ela tem mechas coloridas? A Miyuji Shibakoya que conheceu era insegura e tradicional, e diria que piercings nas sobrancelhas e roupas rasgadas eram coisas de delinquentes.</p><p>Não reconhecia aqueles olhos amendoados tão vivazes e o sorriso enorme 一 realçado por um batom gótico.</p><p>一  É-É você mesmo! 一 pareceu tão contente que não podia se segurar. Ela se mexia de forma estranha, parecia muito querer abraçar o velho conhecido mas se contia pelo espaço pessoal dele. 一 Viu, Kiba, eu não me enganei! 一 a tecladista de longos cabelos bicolores com a maquiagem tão extravagante quanto a dela, estava logo ao seu lado. “Yo. Tsuka-san, tudo em cima?” a tal Kiba Kawaito cumprimentou com um aceno. </p><p>Não foi uma amiga próxima como Miyuji, mas ainda o conhecia pelos tempos em Akademi.</p><p>O Tsuka sempre foi conhecido por ser um homem de poucas palavras, mas ainda assim aquele silêncio tão duro pegou Shibakoya de surpresa. Poxa, não iria falar nada mesmo? Ele encarava as feições joviais 一 era assim que seu rosto era embora ela não fosse mais aquela adolescente 一 sem saber o que fazer. Não ter uma palavra a dizer  ao se reencontrar com alguém que fez parte da sua vida era pior que uma simples lacuna lexical, era uma insensibilidade emocional que o impedia de entender e expressar o que sentia, e a pressão de saber que ele precisa de toda forma dizer algo apropriado, mas não consegue, também não estava ajudando.</p><p>Como deveria se sentir, afinal?</p><p>A falta de percepção dos próprios sentimentos, o medo de fazer um comentário inadequado/ruim e pensar mais que falar, era uma insegurança que acompanhava o garoto ruivo como sua própria sombra.</p><p>E de novo, isso o dominou. Algo se revirou no estômago dele por Shibakoya. Não sabia muito sobre aquele incômodo chamado pena, exceto que era algo ruim. Supôs que a garota murcharia logo em seguida pelo seu tratamento mesquinho, ela tinha o mesmo problema de pensar muito, pelo o que se lembrava. Foi surpreendido, porém, por um olhar auricolor que emanava brilho e autoconfiança.</p><p>一  Quanto tempo! Nós não nos vemos tipo, desde o ensino médio?! Você está tão diferente! Mais gatinho!</p><p>一 É. Você também está muito diferente. 一 a voz dele emanava desconforto.</p><p>Estava um climão. Mesmo que tensa, ela tentou dispersar isso.</p><p>一 Mas e aí, me conta o que veio fazer aqui… Comprou todas essas coisas?</p><p>一 É para ele… na verdade.</p><p>一 E ele ééé? 一 ela tombou a cabeça para o lado, mas não encontrou ninguém.</p><p>É verdade, Kaga havia se adiantado.</p><p>Geiju, ainda rígido, virou-se para o referido, o olhou como se estivesse o chamando para mais perto mas ele não se mexeu, estranhamente. Não entendeu? Do tempo que se comunica com ele? Não parecia ser isso, o rosto dele estava corado afinal.</p><p>一 Kaga. 一 insistiu.</p><p>Kaga estava estranho. Quer dizer, ainda mais estranho. Parecia inquieto e cruzou os braços simbolizando um X, ao tempo que balançava negativamente a cabeça. Geiju, no entanto, não entendeu o que ele quis dizer e se aproximou nervoso, no fim era só uma escapatória para se livrar um pouco da presença que se tornou sufocante da dupla musicista.</p><p>一 Qual o problema? 一 sem esperar por respostas, o Tsuka apenas saiu o trazendo pela mão enquanto o cientista protestava (inutilmente) para ele esperar.</p><p>Não era o artista o mais incomodado ali?</p><p>一 Eeh, amigo do Geiju? Que daora te conhecer, cara!</p><p>O último sentiu mãos apoiadas nos seus ombros, se inclinou para mais perto do rosto do outro e sussurrou.</p><p>一 Por que raios está escondido atrás de mim?</p><p>一 E por que raios astros rock falam tão casualmente com você?  </p><p>一 Oh... Astros rock? </p><p>一 Não sabe disso também, artista?! L-Literalmente todo mundo conhece as Strawberry Thives, seu alienígena! 一 Kaga se virou para o homem ruivo, indignado ao ponto de tropeçar nas próprias palavras.</p><p>Geiju ouvira o som das “Ladras de morangos” 一 que só descobriu o nome dias atrás 一 algumas vezes nos radinhos populares por aí. Sempre por acaso. Nunca foi de ouvir músicas, e mesmo se fosse, optaria por algo que não gritasse tanto. A voz de Miyuji era inconfundivelmente expressiva e só graças a essa individualidade descobriu que ela tinha fundado uma banda após a escola, mas Geiju nunca foi atrás de compreender a dimensão do sucesso que elas faziam ou deixavam de fazer mesmo. Nem entendeu o que era o J-Rock e os outros trocentos subgêneros de Heavy Metal que Kaga afirmava que ocupavam o atual topo das plataformas musicais de nomes estranhos.</p><p>一 Diferente dos outros grupos japoneses, as Strawberry não se restringem à só o tradicional J-Rock. Elas chamam atenção do mundo a fora cantando em diferentes idiomas e estilos musicais, e por esse diferencial G.T, fazem demasiado sucesso com pessoas de todos as referências culturais, gostos e idades. Isso não é absurdamente genial? Dominar o mundo globalizado não seria tão complicado para pessoas com tamanha influência pública...</p><p>一  Thaaaaat's right, guy!一 Miyuji se intrometeu. Ela e Kiba, com os braços cruzados em x, fizeram mãos chifradas.</p><p>E x a t a m e n t e   c o m o   f a z i a m  e m  s e u s   c o n c e r t o s.</p><p>Os músculos faciais de Kaga se contorceram de tal forma que ele teria rugas.</p><p>Pânico.</p><p>一 Pera’ aí! 一 Kawaito se virou para a amiga e ele gelou. Se isso fosse um desenho animado, haveria uma lâmpada acesa sobre a cabeça dela e um fantasminha saindo pela boca dele. </p><p>一 Você não é…</p><p>“Kaga Kusha?” Geiju pensava, imaginou que fosse natural as pessoas o reconhecendo.</p><p>“Aquele garoto cringe, que com idade do ensino médio, se gravava tocando nossas músicas?” Kaga pensava, horrorizado.</p><p>一 Um fã nosso?! 一 Miyuji completou.</p><p>“N-Na” O platinado bem que tentou negar mexendo a cabeça repetidas vezes, mas foi inútil. Achando a cena muito adorável, as garotas riram docemente.</p><p>一 Eeeh, que amigo interessante, Geiju! </p><p>Kaga apenas mirava o céu ensolarado, ansioso e sem saber o que fazer. Razões diferentes, mas Geiju não estava muito melhor que isso...</p><p>一 Fico mesmo feliz por você ter feito amizades. Você costumava ser meio intocável naquela época de escola e isso me preocupava… 一 ela deu um sorrisinho sereno sem mostrar os dentes. 一 Solidão demais é algo terrível para qualquer ser vivo… Eck! Perdão, que coisa emo. Tipo, tão 2010...一 ela fez uma careta engraçada. 一 Mas me conta aí! Como você tem passado?</p><p>一 Ah 一 ele colocou as mãos no bolso, falando com tom monótono tão seco e desinteressante como sempre. 一 Bem.</p><p>一 Nah, corta essa. Eu quero saber é dos detalhes! Por que não conversamos melhor? Tem um café muito bom aqui perto que a Kiba adora...</p><p>一 Já comemos e agora estamos voltando, desculpe. </p><p>一 Ehh, que pena. Pelo menos me deixe pegar seu número.</p><p>一 Não tenho um telemóvel-</p><p>一 Tsc, 一 Kaga fez para Geiju, como se tivesse dando uma bronca muda 一 mas eu tenho! 一 Kaga entregou seu celular desbloqueado para a garota, claramente exasperado. Ela o pegou meio desajeitada e começou a registrar seu contato fazendo “tap tap” e um outro barulho estranho causado pelo impacto das longas unhas pretas na tela, ele, observando tal movimentação, ainda não podia acreditar em tamanha insanidade. Era como se estivesse dentro de um sonho louco.</p><p>一 G.T. 一 sussurrou para ele enquanto isso.</p><p>一 Hm?</p><p>一 Te contei que uma vez, quando não consegui lutar contra a melatonina*, eu sonhei com você?</p><p>一 Quê? Não… </p><p>一 Foi estranho. Eu estava em um lugar que não conheço, mas para o meu eu do sonho era familiar, não sei. Aí eu conversava contigo sobre como deveria reagir caso fosse atacado por um crocodilo, mas de uma hora para outra você virou outra pessoa e eu simplesmente aceitei isso e nem desconfiei de nada. </p><p>“Ai meu Deus!!! Não são as minas’ do Strawberry?”</p><p>一 ... Céus. </p><p>“Será, mulher?”</p><p>“Eu tenho certeza!”</p><p>一 Mas não fale com esse tom! Descrevendo parece bobo, mas você tinha que ter visto que desespero...</p><p>一 Acabei! 一 ela entregou o celular. 一 E você possui um Saikouphone do caralho aqui, hein. 一 ela comentou, fazendo um sinal de “ok”.</p><p>一 “Miyuji… Nee-san?” 一 Kaga franze o cenho com a forma que ela registrou seu nome.</p><p>一 S-SHIBAKOYA E KAWAITO!</p><p>Quem não parou o que fazia para correr até elas depois desse grito, é porque já estava longe demais e não o ouviu.</p><p>一 Vocês são tão lindas pessoalmente!!!</p><p>一 Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito!</p><p>一 Eu quero um autógrafo! Minhas amigas morrerão de inveja.</p><p>一 Autografa aqui nas minhas costas?</p><p>Os homens ficaram espremidos como sardinhas em menos de um segundo. Aaah, como infernos isso foi acontecer? Pode-se afirmar que a ficha de Geiju sobre aquelas duas serem extremamente famosas só caiu de fato agora, quando as viu se desdobrar para atender tantos admiradores barulhentos com os próprios olhos.</p><p>Antes de serem “chutados” ao fundo pela aglomeração recém formada que se infiltrava na frente, naquela mesma correria de autografar aqui e ali, Miyuji o entregou um folheto que ele só teve tempo de guardar no bolso antes que se perdesse naquela confusão.</p><p>Saíram de fininho antes que eles pudessem ser definitivamente esmagados por mais uma remessa de gente eufórica.</p><p>                               ***</p><p>Quando estavam à uma distância mais segura, Kaga, que parecia desinquieto como um mosquitinho tonto, finalmente abriu a boca.</p><p>一 G…  Geiju. </p><p>一 Oh, você me…</p><p>一 Esse é o seu nome, certo? O “G” da sua assinatura.</p><p>Eram estranhos o suficiente para se conhecerem há pelo menos dois meses e mal souberem do básico do básico sobre o outro. Também, até então, suas conversas eram sempre impessoais e robóticas. </p><p>一 O que diabos foi aquilo?! Por que um quase-misantropo-cínico como você, conhece duas das Strawberry Thives?</p><p>一 Ah, isso… Mesma escola. A Shibakoya-san foi da minha classe. </p><p>一 E por que nunca me contou isso antes? 一 Kaga quase engasgava com as palavras, como um cachorro raivoso.</p><p>Geiju dispensou comentários. Sentiu receio de responder um “mas você nunca perguntou” e levar uma reação exagerada como… Ah, ele sequer pode cogitar um exemplo agora. Tá aí uma dica avulsa: nunca subestimar a imprevisibilidade do cientista.</p><p>一 Aah, pelo menos me conte as coisas direito!!!  一 Kaga se intrometeu na frente dele, andando de ré. 一 Caso contrário eu vou pensar que você é… um gangster misterioso!</p><p>“E daí?” Geiju pensou com sua clássica cara de tacho.</p><p>一 Estou tão preocupado.</p><p>一 Hehe, Eu sei... Fim da linha. 一 o cientista fez uma arma com os dedos e encostou no peitoral do ruivo dramaticamente, como se tivesse ativado o gatilho invisível. 一 Pode começar a soltar toda a verdade.</p><p>Aquele olhar “ameaçador” era ridículo.</p><p>一 Shibakoya-san não era assim naquela época, e Kiba de outra sala.</p><p>一 “Assim” como?</p><p>一 Assim, ué, como todos a conhecem… </p><p>Haviam chegado na estação de metrô e, por causa do horário, só conseguiram ir de pé. Quando já estavam estabilizados, Geiju completou contando os itens nos dedos.</p><p>一 Cabelos coloridos, piercings… aquela personalidade lá. A Shibakoya era calada e sentava atrás de mim, fora isso não tenho muito o que falar.</p><p>一 Você nunca tem.</p><p>一 Cale-se.</p><p>一 Uuuuh, então alguém como você sabe expressar irritação?</p><p>一 Sua vez de abrir essa boca. 一 ignorando aquilo totalmente, Geiju fez a mesma arminha e encostou no peitoral dele, dessa vez, sentindo-se péssimo por ter embarcado nesse delírio. Céus, estava se tornando um idiota em potencial. 一 Por que um cientista que não tem tempo de cortar o próprio cabelo decentemente, seria um fanboy tão atencioso de um grupo de menininhas? </p><p>一 Fanboy nada, você respeite o futuro líder da sua nação seu esquisito! 一 nada de novo sob o sol: o que todo fanboy faz é falar que não é fanboy. 一 Hmm, vejamos, não é lá grandes méritos como estudar com duas artistas por exemplo. Durante o ensino médio, eu queria ter me graduado no mesmo ambiente que Megami, mas não pude. Acabei passando em um teste importante de QI e foi mais favorável estudar nos EUA, onde formei também a faculdade precocemente.</p><p>一 Já esteve tão longe assim? 一 se não estivesse louco (ainda mais), diria que agora aqueles olhos mostraram uma faísca de emoção.</p><p>一 Ahn..? Sim…  Mas a parte que conheci da América do norte é monótona. A gente de lá era distante, sem falar que alguns tinham uma visão um tanto estereotipada dos estrangeiros. Tudo que eu fazia naquele país, basicamente, era estudar o tempo todo. Era tão chato. O meu primeiro colega de dormitório, por exemplo, era sério e não me incomodava com conversas, mas vivia deixando seus discos por aí. Eu acabei ouvindo alguns e, por curiosidade, fui me aprofundando no J-rock. Em algum tempo, eu não desgrudava mais dos headphones...</p><p>一 Isso me parece um tanto introvertido para você.</p><p>一 Eu nunca disse que era extrovertido. 一 ele jogou os ombros para trás. 一 Assim eu descobri as Strawberry Thieves. Quer dizer, a popularidade delas veio como um trem bala que me atingiu em cheio, houve uma época que elas explodiram. As músicas conseguem equilibrar harmonia, melodia e ritmo de maneira agradável aos ouvidos, mas creio que não foi exatamente esse fator que me chamou atenção à longo prazo. A vocalista, a Shibakoya, definitivamente não nasceu para ser uma pessoa comum. Ela é um monstro no palco. Um jovem gênio como eu.</p><p>Um longo silêncio.</p><p>Geiju olhava Kaga com atenção.</p><p>Kaga olhava Geiju meio ansioso pela demora.</p><p>Só depois de um longo tempo refletindo, ele abriu a boca.</p><p>一 ...Profundo.</p><p>一 Profundo?! </p><p>一 Profundo.</p><p>Logo eles já estavam em casa.</p><p>Kaga suspirou de insatisfação e se jogou no sofá, se espichando de pernas abertas ali mesmo, recuperando o fôlego perdido. Fazia tempo que não pegava um transporte público. </p><p>一 Certo… Ao menos acho que todos os meus equipamentos conferem, e mais tarde os técnicos virão instalar internet. Tudo certo com suas tintas, também? 一 Kaga levantou o rosto para espiá-lo,  assistindo o joinha dele.</p><p>一 Chega pra’ lá. 一 após tirar todos aqueles potes das sacolas, Geiju só queria um sofá para se enfiar.</p><p>O cientista, que não esperava essa iniciativa, deixou um espaço para ele sem questionar nada.</p><p>Seus ombros se esconstavam. O sofá era médio, mas se tornava apertado quando duas pessoas sentavam-se de forma espaçosa.一 O que foi que ela lhe deu?</p><p>Geiju revirou um bolso até pegar um folheto.</p><p>一 Um papel. Droga… Amassou um pouco.</p><p>一 E o que diz? 一 Kaga perguntou curioso.</p><p>一 Oh, elas farão um show numa casa noturna. 一 logo abaixo de uma imagem publicitária das cinco integrantes, havia algo escrito que ele leu atentamente. 一 Aqui diz: “ingresso com um acompanhante”... Céus.</p><p>E, como o esperado, Kaga o olhou com olhos repletos de expectativa.</p><p>一 O que?! Mentira! Deixa eu ver! 一 ele inclinou-se para pegar o papel, olhando atentamente. 一 É verdadeiro!!!</p><p>一 Sim. Agora me devolva.</p><p>一 Espera, o que você vai fazer com isso?</p><p>一 Guardar, é óbvio.</p><p>E assim ele fez, deixando um cientista com uma expressão contrariada ao seu lado. Em questão de segundos, porém, ele já havia encontrado outra coisa para fazer, mostrando um sorriso disposto quando levantou-se do sofá de supetão.</p><p>一 Bom… 一 ele coloca as mãos em torno da cintura, observando categoricamente ao redor, percebia que havia muito trabalho a ser feito. 一 Mãos à obra! </p><p>Geiju sempre era o contraste de animação.</p><p>一 Suas coisas não ficarão muito acumuladas por aqui? Use o depósito, você só precisa tirar a poeira e jogar as tralhas que não servirem de nada fora. 一 Kaga observou o homem calmo jogar a cabeça para trás e fechar os olhos.</p><p>一 Entendido! Lá vou eu examinar seu covil ultra-secreto! Não pense que eu engoli aquela história de “lugar que não interessa” quando você me apresentou esta casa. Seja o que for, eu vou descobrir o que você esconde debaixo dos panos, artista!</p><p>一 Sim, sim. Vai lá.</p><p>Kaga deu de costas e riu de forma maligna 一 ou riria, se no final uma tosse não tivesse o interrompido.</p><p>                            ***</p><p>Ao cair da noite, a lua brilhava no céu, as corujas chirravam de algum ponto distante e Kaga Kusha morria de dor nas costas. Este homem terminava de tirar a última matéria-prima pesada das encomendas e se encontrava semi-morto.</p><p>Geiju, com pena, o ofereceu chá feito na hora. Ele agradeceu em um fio de voz e tomou uns bons goles do chá, que estava doce tal como seu paladar apreciava.</p><p>De fato, como o Tsuka mesmo avisou, e para a total decepção do cientista, não havia nada de interessante naquele lugar e tudo que ele encontrou foram tralhas velhas entre alguns rabiscos avulsos que, durante a arrumação, ele perdeu um bom tempo desamassando o papel, abrindo e o analisando. Não que ele estivesse reclamando: ora, era mais agradável encontrar arte que uma imensidão de caixas velhas, oferecendo uma rajada de poeira na sua cara quando aberta.</p><p>一 Têm tantos deles… 一 Kaga deu voz aos seus pensamentos, referindo-se aos papéis. 一 Só posso supor que você é um maníaco perfeccionista que não aprecia nada que faz.</p><p>一 Urgh, você não devia ter mexido nas minhas coisas… 一 Geiju esfregou a testa, escondendo um pouco do rosto, para não mostrar as bochechas rubras.</p><p>Insegurança. Vergonha.</p><p>一 Equivocou-se! Eu não mexi nas suas coisas, eu simplesmente encontrei pelo caminho e, para não correr o risco de jogar nada importante fora, fui confer… Mas, meu caro Geiju, por que dessa reação? 一 Kaga estava prestes a se justificar quando pensou em algo melhor. 一 O senhor está escondendo aí algo indecente? Seu maldito garanhão! 一 Kaga cruzou os braços, virando o rosto para o lado como se tivesse visto o mais baixo dos conteúdos que o deixou ofendido. 一 Se bem que eu vi aquele quadro, disse que não gosta de pintar pessoas mas desenhou aquela senhorita nua…!</p><p>一 Ela não estava nua, é um rascunho incompleto. 一 Geiju respirou fundo após mostrar um tom rude, sem paciência para provocações desse tipo. 一 Eu só não desenhei as roupas, você é bem idiota para um gênio, se me permite dizer. </p><p>一 Ah, foi mal… 一 Kaga coçou a nuca, constrangido. Não costumava pedir desculpas imediatamente, fazendo as pazes com quem brigava de forma natural. Mas por ter “cutucado” Geiju, um pouco que fosse, ficou desesperado.</p><p>一 Não precisa. Só estou sugerindo que use das suas capacidades cognitivas para trabalhar. </p><p>一 Escuta… Geiju. A verdade é que eu gostei do seu quadro, achei muito bonito… 一 o cientista se ajeitou na cadeira, reconhecendo que seus elogios eram muito amadores. 一 Por que você não o termina qualquer dia?</p><p>一 Oh… obrigado. Bem, eu tive um bloqueio criativo na época em que o comecei e não sei mais como deveria terminá-lo. O meu traço também está um pouco diferente, pode ficar grotesco caso eu tente continuar deste ponto. </p><p>一 Você deveria pintar mais rostos.</p><p>Aquela foi a primeira vez que Kaga o viu sorrir.</p><p>一 É, quem sabe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>